Vectis
by Cats070911
Summary: A dead professor with gambling debts, a missing Old English Sheepdog and a houseguest who is stretching the friendship too far test DI Lynley's patience and intellect but that is nothing compared to dealing with an irritable and homeless DS Havers who seems determined to tear their friendship apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** All the usual disclaimers apply. The amusement park exists but has been modified and renamed for the purposes of this story.

* * *

><p>It was only a few minutes after six o'clock. The morning was cold and brooding, much like the atmosphere inside Detective Inspector Lynley's classic car. It was a ninety minute run down the A3 to Portsmouth but to Tommy it was beginning to feel like an expedition to the summit of Everest. His sergeant, Barbara Havers, was grumpy and it went far beyond waking her at five o'clock with phone call to let her know a body had been found. He had told her that he would pick her up in thirty minutes with coffee. That normally worked but this morning she was moody and bad tempered. He was trying hard to be friendly but was fast losing patience.<p>

"We're making good time," he said as cheerily as he could, "we should make the first ferry."

"Ferry?"

"Isle of Wight. I thought the name might have been the clue."

"They have bridges to islands! Why do you want to take the ferry?" she snapped.

Tommy was trying to be tolerant but he knew his tone was the same as he would use on a five year old child. "There's no bridge across the Solent so we have to take the car ferry. It's a pretty little trip of about forty minutes."

"I don't like ferries, they sink," she said petulantly clearly channeling the child he had in mind.

"We can only hope," he muttered under his breath. For the last ten years she had been prickly at times but this felt personal rather than her usual railing against class, wealth, privilege or whatever other injustice she thought he represented. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

Her answer was too quick. Barbara did not play female games, unlike his wife Helen, but that "no" had a very Helen ring to it and it angered him. "It seems I have but if you won't tell me then you'll just have to sit there and sulk until we get to the crime scene. I'm not in the mood for games, especially from you Havers. I didn't like having to get out of my bed any more than you did."

"I'll bet you didn't!" she spat bitterly.

Tommy glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She did not answer but stared out the window. If he did not know better he would think she was jealous, but of what? Then it dawned on him. Barbara thought he was sleeping with his houseguest. He smiled to himself. _If only she knew! But why should that worry her?_

Lady Elizabeth Tynan was an old schoolfriend of Helen's who spent most of her time in Brussels. She was in London for a week and had asked if she could stay with Tommy. Lizzy had just broken up with her lover of many years and needed to settle her affairs. She was no longer welcome at home having run off to Europe with Jamaican Mary ten years earlier. Helen had always felt sorry for her knowing that she had struggled with her sexuality all though school, so Tommy had agreed knowing it would have been what Helen wanted.

Tommy now regretted introducing them the other evening when Lizzy collected him from work. First Lizzy had played Twenty Questions about Barbara and then told him that before her death Helen had confided to her a fear that Tommy would never to as close to her as he was to his work partner. That had disturbed him, not because Helen had believed it but because it was true. He could never explain their relationship, even to himself, but he resented others interfering with it. Now for no obvious reason Barbara seemed to dislike Lizzy. He doubted that Barbara would judge Lizzy so it was bizarre that she should be so bitter. There was no reason for any animosity and it was quite unlike Barbara to react like this without cause. _Women! If I live to be a thousand I'll never understand them._

"Why don't you phone the office and see if they have any updates?" he suggested hoping that focussing on the case would ease the tension.

The oppression in the car lifted slightly as Barbara discussed the murder scene and preliminary findings. "Blunt force trauma to the head of a male aged about forty. No signs of a struggle but other injuries consistent with the fall from the chairlift."

"And the blow to the head was not the result of the fall?"

"No. Winston said Stuart thinks it happened earlier. It's possible he was not murdered at the scene."

Tommy engaged with the conversation, happy to have things go back to a semblance of normality but he could not stop thinking about her reaction._ Why would Barbara seem jealous?_ Obviously she was not jealous as such, probably just being protective. He had a lot to live down after his incident with Julia Oborne. He thought she had accepted it and forgiven him but perhaps not. It was not as though he needed her forgiveness but he had hated himself for disappointing her. 'Not you finest hour', those words still echoed in his nightmares. Barbara had been the only one he could turn to, the only one he knew would never doubt him but he had felt as if he had betrayed her far more than he had Helen's memory.

He knew she worried about him and he was grateful. He felt he should reassure her but he was loathe to broach the subject and he was still miffed that she had taken such a high-handed attitude without establishing the facts. When he made assumptions in cases she was quick to berate him. _Best leave well alone!_

As they waited in line for the ferry he noticed Barbara seemed nervous. She was biting her lip and had her hands clasped tightly around her bag. "You're not actually worried about the ferry are you?"

"Nah, not worried as such Sir but I don't really like boats."

"That's a shame," he said wistfully, "I used to like sailing when I was young. Helen hated the idea but I always thought if I had children I could take it up again. Do you get seasick?"

"I don't know. I've only been down the Thames once but the idea of a boat doesn't seem right. You should take it up again though if you enjoy it. Does Lady Elizabeth like sailing?"

There seemed to be a hint of something in her voice; sarcasm or resentment. He wanted to understand why she was so upset by Lizzy. The ferry started to load. Tommy looked across at her but before he could speak he had to concentrate on maneuvering his car so it was not scratched. They parked successfully and climbed the stairs to the lounge. Barbara seemed surprised that the large open area had comfortable seating. They chose a spot by the window that had a small table between four grey and crimson, velveteen seats. Tommy discreetly ensured Barbara faced forward and he sat opposite. The ferry lurched as it left the quay and Barbara looked up in alarm. He smiled and gave her hand a quick squeeze to reassure her.

"I'd like to take you sailing," he said surprising both of them.

"Yeah, right of course. I'll just grab my boat shoes."

"Don't be like that please Barbara." Tommy removed his hand. It seemed such a shame to have never experienced the thrill of the wind through your hair on the deck of a yacht. He could tell however that his partner was too rooted to her urban ideas of life to even think about it. "If you could see past your prejudices you might find you enjoyed it."

"I doubt it."

"Yes, so do I," he retorted referring to her ability to approach a new idea with an open mind. He felt unreasonably angry. He would, for once, like her to try something new, something that he enjoyed just on the off chance that they might find common ground that did not involve a cadaver or criminals.

They sat silently as the ferry chugged across to Fishbourne. Barbara stared out of the window and he contemplated why he was so annoyed that she had slipped back into old habits. They had become close over the years and just when he thought they were comfortable and stable a day like today came along and it felt as though everything just slipped away. He sighed and tried, unsuccessfully, to push it from his mind.

They were in the final row of cars to leave the ferry and Tommy exited carefully. "Are you clear where to go?" he asked Barbara who had a tourist map that Tommy had grabbed from a stand on the ferry spread on her lap.

"Yeah but it's about twenty five miles."

"It's a bigger island than you'd think."

The road was well used but narrow which meant travel was restricted to urban speeds. Most of the traffic was heading back towards the ferry. "Where's everyone going?" she asked.

"Quite a few people commute to the mainland from here. Otherwise it's primarily tourism and agriculture."

"And aged care," she said, "that's the fifth old people's village I've seen. Don't you ever put me in a home over here!"

"I won't," he answered thinking that if it ever came to that he would pay for her to be looked after at Howenstowe. The implication then occurred to him and he looked across to see her reaction. There was none. They had both assumed, unconsciously, that they would always be looking after each other. Despite her mood today he was pleased. Their friendship meant a lot to him and any thought of her not being in his life forever distressed him. "Which nursing home do you want me to put you in then?"

Barbara blushed and could not look at him. "Ha ha," she said feebly, "you know what I meant."

He regretted his last line. It had made her uncomfortable which was the last thing he wanted when she was in a mood like today. He worried too that it reminded her of her mother who had spent the last few years of her life in a home just like the dismal ones they passed now. She was right, there were a lot of them.

He had often wondered if she assumed, as he did, that they would be friends forever. Somehow he doubted it. Barbara would never understand how much he needed her in his life. She was the only person he had ever allowed himself to fully trust. He could not even trust Helen that way. His wife had let him down too often and even though in the last few months she had made more effort to understand him it was too late. Helen could never balance him the way the annoying woman sitting beside him was able to effortlessly do.

They drove on in silence except for her directions. At the roundabout at Totland she hesitated. "Which exit?" he asked as he waited at the give way sign.

"The second," she replied positively. Tommy drove into the intersection.

"No the first," she said just as he was about to turn.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes by the petrol station."

Tommy drove right around and was about to exit when she said, "No the second, or maybe the third."

"Make up your mind Havers!" He acknowledged the man waiting patiently at the smallest of the intersecting roads with a smile and a thanking hand wave. The man smiled but as she changed her mind twice more and he circled the tiny roundabout for the fourth time he could tell that the man had passed through annoyed to bemused. Tommy spotted the sign to Alum Bay and swung onto the second exit. He pulled over, snatched the map from her, looked at it and drove on.

"Sorry," she said quietly, "I don't seem to be having a very good day."

"That makes two of us."

Within ten minutes they were standing at the tent that had been erected to act as crime scene headquarters. A single runnel of water tracked across the entrance and dripped on the asphalt splashing Tommy's impeccably shined shoes."Good trip?" Lafferty asked as he came out to brief them.

"No!" they said in unison then stared at each other. Tommy noted Stuart's smirk and felt even angrier.

"Where's the body?" Barbara asked.

"Under the chairlift."

Dampness crept down his back. Tommy had left his umbrella in the car up the hill. He could not be bothered to go back for it and pulled up the collar of his black overcoat around his neck. The place made him shiver. If ever there was a fitting location for a murder this was it. The Pleasure Palace was set up for tourists who came to look at the nearby national park. Tommy imagined that on a bright, sunny day it could appear vaguely pleasant but the gaudy array of carnival activities seemed out of keeping and tastelessly juxtaposed against the dramatic cream cliffs. Lynley imagined the dinosaur mini golf and water peddle cars would appeal to those who saw the geology as merely of passing interest. He knew that the historical significance of the first radio broadcasts from the spot was immaterial to most of the people who would wander past the spot as they chatted on their phones or updated their Facebook status. He sighed and followed Havers and Lafferty towards the path behind the chairlift terminal.

As they strode down the central courtyard the merry-go-round turned lazily. Its horses moved mournfully up and down while the organ music ground out Greensleeves at a third of the usual speed. The miniature vintage cars to the left sat silently on their tracks, the dull blues and reds brightened by the shining rain. Behind them the giant teacups were arranged in neat circles longing for the March Hare to set them spinning. Maybe with children and sunshine the place would seem alive but now it was depressingly eerie.

"Can't they turn off that carousel?" he asked testily.

"No, it's stuck somehow. Gives me the creeps. You should have been here before dawn!" Stuart replied.

They made their way to the edge of the the cliffs. The body was wedged in a crevice about ten yards before the land dropped away to the sea. He was well dressed in a bespoke navy suit and an Oxford college tie. It was the last thing Tommy had expected. "St. Hugh's."

Barbara frowned looked up front her notebook at him. "You knew him?"

"No. The tie, it's the college tie of St. Hugh's in Oxford."

"Right so some sort of toff then," she said almost sounding as if that alone was enough reason to murder him.

"We don't know that Havers, just stick to the facts and leave your prejudices for another time."

They glared at each other but Barbara backed down and started scribbling furiously in her book. "Yes Sir."

Tommy clamped his jaw shut and ground his teeth. He did not want to create a scene now but if she wanted an argument she was going to get one. Enough was enough!


	2. Chapter 2

As Lafferty spoke Tommy's rage lowered from incandescent to irate and was now settling on irritated. He was determined to focus on the case and ignore whatever issues Barbara had brought with her. He did not like arguing with her; he never had enjoyed it but it had been a catalyst for many productive ideas and it might prove the same today. This time though it had not been about a difference of opinion over the evidence or his social status. This time she had attacked him on a deeper personal level. She never did that; she always supported him even when he was being foolish or pig-headed. Her attitude hurt in a way that cut right into his soul. Only Barbara had ever been able to reach him there and it had always been soothing. Now some silly argument had him wanting to forget his work and pull her aside to find out what he had done that had made her desert him. He needed to repair the rift. Alas it would have to wait until the drive home. It was not appropriate here. He was a professional and would not let something like this distract him.

"Lynley?" Stuart was clearly waiting for him to pass comment.

"Sorry I was thinking." With effort Lynley concentrated on the crime scene and agreed with Lafferty that the man had been pushed from the chairlift. The forensic team had already found a seat with fibres from his suit and were dusting it for fingerprints.

"I doubt they will be of much use," Barbara said, "hundreds of people must use these."

"Never assume Sergeant." He sounded angry. He could hear it in his voice but he wondered if she could also hear his pain. He doubted it given the furious look she gave him.

The park was miles from the nearest house. The only witness to interview was the elderly security guard who had noticed the chairlift running hours after the park had been closed. They were sitting huddled over a picnic bench near the icecream stall trying to minimise the biting affect of the wind. The whole scene was surreal. He could see the movements of the horses on the now silent carousel over the guard's shoulder. It had stopped spinning but they had been unable to halt the rise and fall of the horses. "And it was not running on your earlier round then?" Tommy asked him.

"No! Neither was that merry-go-round. I came by at ten and everything was normal. When I come back at one the gate was locked but I could hear that." He turned and pointed accusingly at the roundabout. "And the chairlift was running. I tried to turn 'em off and then I heard a car drive away. There was none parked in the car park or on the road so I didn't know where it came from. We found it had broken down the fence into the national park when it got light."

"This car," Barbara said, "did you see what type it was or its colour?"

The guard shook his head. "It was too dark but it had really bright headlights; those new bluish ones. I think it was a Land Rover or something like that because it was high and chunky."

"When did you find the body?" Lynley asked.

"After I stopped the chairlift and called me boss I wondered if someone had used it to get down to the beach so I followed the path under the chairlift to the viewing platform, to see if anything was wrong. That's when I saw 'im. I couldn't reach 'im but I called out. Then I called that in and stayed down there till the other guard come. The coppers turned up about five minutes later."

They continued to question him but there was not much more he knew. Tommy thanked him then turned to Barbara. "Take a constable and go and interview people in the houses along the road in here. See if anyone saw or heard anything. Ask about vehicles coming and leaving after hours. I'll make some enquiries through St. Hughs, unless you think that is too 'old school tie' to be considered serious policing!" Barbara gave him a withering look before she walked away. _Great! Statements like that will help!_

Their first clue came from Tommy's enquiries. Although the body had no ID his description had led to suggestions the man was in fact Algernon Brayberry, a former professor of Latin, who had recently been removed from his post at Oxford under a cloud. There were rumours of gambling debts and links to the notorious Saurez Brothers. Tommy knew that removing a professor was not an action taken lightly. There would be a scandalous story behind it, especially if the Saurez Brothers were involved. He rang a colleague in the Organised Crime Squad. The Saurez Brothers had a reputation for visciousness. They were suspected of being behind many mysterious disappearances but they never left a body to be found. Brayberry had not been on their radar but Lynley's colleague promised to ask some questions.

Barbara's enquiries had been fruitless. None of the people in the houses had seen or heard anything, at least nothing they were prepared to share. Tommy glanced at his watch. It was almost half past one. He was surprised Barbara was not hunting for food. "There's not much more we can do here," he told her, "let's go back to Fishbourne and see if that constable found any SUVs that might be our car on the ferry CCTV. Then we can grab a sandwich and head back to London. I want to go to Oxford but it will be a bit late today so we will head up there first thing tomorrow. We can do more background checking tonight and hopefully Stuart finishes here soon and can take the body back for autopsy."

"Yes Sir." Barbara said the right things and nodded at the right times but there was something about her demeanour that truly bothered him. He shrugged and decided to ignore it. He had more pressing matters to consider.

There were twenty-seven possible vehicles that might have matched the description. Tommy arranged for the details and footage to be sent to DC Nkata for review and follow up. Lynley asked the constable to find those same cars arriving on the ferry. "I want to know if Brayberry was in any of them so once you find the cars scan the footage of the decks to see if you can spot him." Without Tommy asking Barbara sent the photo of the body she had taken on her phone to the printer.

They were in time for the three o'clock ferry and once on board he bought them sandwiches. Barbara ate hers silently staring out of the window. Despite his frustration Tommy did not want to talk here, not when he suspected they were going to argue vigorously. So he sat looking intently at the table and said nothing, preferring to think about the case and anything he might have missed.

In the car they had mulled over a few facts in the case but were getting nowhere. They really needed more background on the man, starting with a positive identification. Barbara answered with little more than the odd grunt. As he sped north the cloying silence in the car became unbearable. "How long are you planning to be like this?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"This...whatever it is. You have been cold with me all day and you are clearly angry with me, although I have absolutely no idea what I have done to upset you. I would prefer if you yelled at me like you normally do. Then I would know what I was accused of and I could get all high-and-mighty about why you are wrong and we could insult each other and be back to normal."

"Some basis for a partnership when you put it like that."

"Well it's worked all these years, why change a winning formula?" He looked across and saw that despite herself there was a hint of a wry smile developing.

"Well someone has to keep you heading straight Sir. It's just that..." There was no time for her to finish. "Havers," she said as she answered her phone.

When it interrupted her Tommy had wanted to throw her phone and its insistent buzz out of his car. He sighed and tried to piece together what was being said.

"Right it seems Brayberry or whoever he is arrived on the ferry yesterday afternoon in a small yellow sports car. He had an Old English Sheepdog with him sitting up in the front seat." Barbara started to laugh and Tommy looked across and frowned. "The constable said the dog was wearing flying goggles."

"Goggles?" he repeated unable to believe what he had heard.

"That's what he said. He's sending the footage to Winston for analysis."

"Any sightings of the car or Biggles?"

"Who?" she asked as she screwed up her face in thought, "Oh, the dog, no but they are starting a search."

"Bringing a be-goggled dog in a highly visible sports car doesn't sound like a man trying to hide or have a secret meeting with anyone."

"No, it doesn't. Maybe he had no sense of being in danger or else he was such an arrogant toff that he thought he was above all that or that he could pay them off."

"Just because he was a professor..."

"Yes, I know the line Sir. We need more facts before we speculate about his character. I think tonight is going to be a long one."

"Oh," Tommy said remembering his house guest, "that reminds I should ring and explain to Lizzy that I will be home very late. It's her last night in town and I think she had plans."

Barbara sighed loudly. "You go. I can wait for Stuart and do some background checks. I'll text you with the results and if you're not...busy, you can ring me."

"No, we have a case. Work comes first. Besides I was not planning to be 'busy'." There was that tone again.

"Hmm, you didn't plan it with Julia Oborne either but it happened," she muttered scathingly.

Tommy scowled at her. He stared too long and drifted into the wrong lane. He had to correct quickly before he clipped another car. She had never brought that into their conversations before and it had been like a burning spear right through him. "That's unfair! I was desperately lonely and she made me feel alive for a moment. It was a mistake, I know that, but don't you think I punish myself enough about that every day without you using that as a weapon against me."

"You weren't the only one that was lonely during those months! I can't even imagine your pain about Helen but I was there for you. You pushed me away remember."

Tommy stared at her totally unsure what she was trying to say. He could hardly tell her that he had avoided her because she was the only one that could have reached him. He had not wanted to be saved and most of all he had not wanted to face all his conflicting emotions. He was guilty about not loving Helen enough and not being able to mourn her death. He had been numb and had just wanted to disappear into oblivion. Barbara had been too kind, too understanding and far too practical. She had wanted him to go on. "You were nagging me about drinking and counselling and getting back to work. Julia needed my help. She didn't care what I was, she wasn't trying to make me into someone else."

"You think I was trying to change you? You never let me close enough to do anything let alone change you. I wanted to help you."

"I know. You don't think I regretted it every time we argued? I just couldn't bear to have you pitying me."

"I never pitied you! I was trying to protect you. Your pain..." Barbara stopped speaking and looked away. "It doesn't matter. Ring Lizzy or go out with her, I don't care either way," she said in a defeated tone.

"Stop making assumptions about my love life." Tommy could see that during his absence from work he had hurt her more than he had thought. It added to his guilt to know that she had not forgiven him.

"What you do is your own affair. You've taken Lady Elizabeth to dinner every night this week. I merely thought you would be disappointed to be taken away on the case on her last night." It was more an accusation than a comment.

"Lizzy is a friend Barbara. I've known her for years and she doesn't come to London very often," he said trying to explain and wondering why he needed to justify it to Barbara.

"Whatever. She's very attractive. It's none of my business."

"No, it's not! " he snapped. It would be easy to tell her that Lizzy was gay but that was none of Barbara's business and certainly not for him to broadcast. It should have nothing to do with their argument anyway. He was free to invite anyone to his house and to dine with anyone. He preferred to spend his time with Barbara but it was not always possible. Tommy's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks. _Did I just admit I want to spend time with Barbara?_ It shocked him.

"I'm sorry. I just...doesn't matter." It puzzled him was why she would care so much but Barbara's face went red and she shifted her gaze to look back out the window and he knew he was right. She was jealous and despite himself Tommy was pleased.

"It's fine. The case is more important than the social life of a ponce," he said. He noticed a glint of amusement in her eye.

She made an obvious effort to change the subject. "As soon as we get a positive ID I will begin a trace of his financial records. Do you know why he left Oxford?"

Tommy was amazed at how quickly her attitude had changed back to almost normal. It was actually disturbing. He wanted to understand why Barbara disliked Lizzy so much but he sensed arguing about it would serve no purpose. "I'll ring around. Someone will tell me. Academics can't resist salacious gossip."

By the time they fought through the congested peak hour traffic they were back at the station just before six. He left Barbara and went to his office. He phoned Lizzy to explain and say his goodbyes. He went in search of Winston. "Where's Havers?" he asked Nkata noticing her bag was gone.

"She had to go home Sir. She should be back in an hour or so. Anyway Sir I have traced some of those cars."

Tommy was concerned. She would not have left unless something was wrong. He thought about driving over there or at least ringing her but he knew she would resent it today. It was not a day she would readily accept kindnesses from him. He pulled up a chair next to Winston and watched the tape.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly three hours later when Barbara returned lugging her over-stuffed backpack which she slung unceremoniously under her desk. Lynley was still sitting a few desks away with Winston reviewing footage and making notes for tomorrow's interviews. He had been worried and with eaching passing hour it had become worse. With effort he had resisted his instinct to phone her. There was only so much rejection he could handle on one day. He looked across and frowned at the luggage. When she looked up he noticed the large, sooty smudge running down her cheek. There was also a black mark on her jacket. A closer look told him she was soaked through to the skin. He rushed over to her putting his hand gently on her arm. "Is everything alright?"

She stepped back from him as if he had tried to bite her. "Yeah, more or less. A contractor hit a gas line beside my building and there was a fire. My flat is okay apart from smelling like the inside of the Edmonton incinerator and a fair bit of water damage. They won't let us back in until they do safety checks and restore the electricity and water. It might be three days. Of course we couldn't have a murder somewhere we had to stay!"

Tommy did not quite know what to say. "I'm so sorry Barbara, that's awful. Naturally you will stay with me for as long as you need."

Barbara looked at him and for a moment he thought she was accept his offer. Then a troubled expression crossed her face and she retreated. "Nah, that's nice of you Sir but that's not appropriate and you already have a house guest. I can stay here."

_Not appropriate?_ "Nonsense. Of course it's appropriate. I'm not going to have you stay here."

Barbara looked pleadingly at Winston who shrugged. "I've only got the bedsit."

She turned back to Tommy. "Look I appreciate it Sir, really, but we will probably be here most of the night anyway. I can sort something else tomorrow. I'll go and freshen up and get out of these wet clothes. Then you can tell me where we are up to."

She picked up her backpack and walked up the corridor towards the Ladies. Tommy was not surprised she wanted to work but there was still tension between them that he was keen to resolve. He followed her and stopped her out of earshot of anyone else. "Barbara wait, please. Today doesn't seem to be one of our better ones but don't shut me out. You've had a shock. I want to help you."

"I know." Barbara looked tired.

Tommy would have sent her home if she had one available. He was determined she was going to stay with him even if he had to kidnap her but he did not want to press too hard. "When did you find out?"

"When we were interviewing the neighbours," she said quietly.

He was not sure whether to be cross or offended. "And you didn't tell me? Why not? That was hours ago. I could have driven you straight there and tried to sort it out for you."

"Exactly. We have a murder to solve and I know you mean well but you don't have to keep trying to solve all my problems. I can manage myself. There's nothing to do anyway. I used my police warrant to get inside. I packed a few things and left. Once I have a quick wash I want to get back to work. I've already lost three hours." She shook her head as if he were mad and marched off to the Ladies leaving a bewildered Lynley staring after her.

Ten minutes later they all sat huddled around Winston's computer. Nkata brought her up to speed quickly. They had narrowed down the likely vehicles to six. The rest belonged to Isle of Wight residents who had been verified by local police. The sports car's registration had been confirmed as being owned by a rental company but had been rented to Brayberry two days ago. "The sheepdog is a mystery though," Tommy said. "Nobody I've spoken to in Oxford had any idea he had a dog let alone one that memorable."

"Maybe he rented it too," Barbara suggested.

"Interesting idea. Winston tomorrow find out where you can hire a dog and check to see if any pounds or shelters have recently signed one out."

"Yes Sir," Winston said almost too eagerly. "Do you think it might have been stolen?"

"Check that out too."

Winston's phone rang and Tommy used the break to study his sergeant. Apart from looking tired she lacked her usual spark. He had noticed it a few days ago but as he watched he could tell she was withdrawn and detached. Whatever was occupying her mind it must be serious. What he could not understand was why she had not confided in him. They had become good friends over time but since the Thompson case they had been even closer. Now they discussed their feelings more directly and took solace in having each other for support. Or at least he thought so. Being angry with her today had not helped and he regretted it. Clearly she had a problem and now it was compounded by the fire. He needed to find a way to get through those old-Havers barriers.

"Right," Winston said after hanging up, "that was the local boys from Cowes. They found the car parked neatly at Shanklin. It was locked and had a valid parking ticket for four hours. The goggles were on the front seat but there's no sign of the dog."

Lynley pulled up the map of the island. "Shanklin is on the other side. Let's see if we can trace the car there. It's large enough to have CCTV. Also Winston check that the local boys contacted the rangers about the dog. They're not small so someone must have seen him..."

"Or her," Barbara interjected, "it might be a lady dog."

"Or her. It seems Brayberry didn't drive his car to the park so we have to find those other cars. I'll ring Stuart and see how he is going. Are you up to coming to the morgue with me Havers?"

"Of course I'm up to it Sir. I'm homeless not an invalid." She sounded annoyed again.

"I've never for one second ever thought that."

Barbara's shoulder rose steadily then fell. Tommy thought she was going to say something profound but instead she simply said, "before I left I started a search on Brayberry's bank accounts. I'll see if the report has run yet." She went to her desk and Tommy went to fetch his coat from his office. _She'll tell me when she's ready._

"Anything unusual in his finances?" Tommy asked as they walked to his car.

"Until about twelve months ago everything looked normal. He had about £20,000 in the bank and regular income and the usual sort of withdrawals. After that he drained his account in about six weeks and has been bumping along the bottom ever since."

"Sounds consistent with a gambling issue but we need to check more. Good work Barbara."

Half an hour later they were staring at photographs of a long but narrow Lafferty had matched his teeth with dental records sent down from Oxford. "It's Brayberry, as expected it was a blow to his head that killed him. No traces of anything in the wound which is unusual. I'd say it was a very clean rock or some irregular shaped metal weapon. It feels hasty and unplanned," he announced as they had walked into the lab.

"Any signs of a struggle?" Havers asked.

"No, no defensive wounds to speak of. I would say he was bopped on the head from behind."

"And this 'bopping' was enough to kill him?" Havers asked raising her eyebrows at her boss.

"Almost certainly. I need to see the toxicology to be sure but I'm confident that was the cause."

"Any idea of the type of weapon?" Tommy asked.

"Long and thin like a metal bar of some sort only clean and irregular in shape. You need to see this though," he said pulling down the strategically placed sheet to reveal a tattoo on Brayberry's chest. "Respice, adspice, prospice."

Tommy starred at the words surrounding a circle which contained the word Vectis. "Examine the past, the present, the future," he translated, "but Vectis? To lever?"

"Yes, it puzzled me too. I haven't had a chance to see if there is any record of similar tattoos in our database but Latin is unusual so I doubt it."

Tommy watched as Lafferty detailed the other injuries and lack of bruising. "So you can see he was dead well before he was pushed from the chairlift."

"Vectis means the Isle of Wight Sir," Barbara said looking at her phone, "according to the internet it was what the Romans called the island because it was like a fulcrum in the Solent, whatever that means." Tommy and Stuart stared at her. "Well there's no point standing around speculating."

Tommy could not help but grin. That was what he liked about Barbara, her no nonsense practicality. "I don't suppose it tells us why a Latin professor has it tattooed on his chest?"

"No, unfortunately not Sir." Barbara gave him a quick smile, not a large gesture but enough to give him hope.

"Well if he was a Latin professor I would say it was important to him. This is not an old tattoo but not fresh either. I'd say about one to two years. I think it is highly relevant to him," Stuart suggested.

"One mystery is resolved and another develops."

"Pactum serva" Stuart replied.

Tommy could feel Barbara's eyes boring into him. He knew she would not like being outside the in joke so he translated, "Keep the faith." He smiled at the irony then turned to look at Stuart who returned to his task with exaggerated innocence. Lafferty was talking about Barbara. _So he has noticed it too!_

Barbara tried hard to stifle a yawn and Tommy glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's gone midnight. Why don't you ring Winston and update him and tell him we will head straight up to Oxford in the morning. Find out if there is any more news then tell him to call it a night. We'll head back soon but I expect him to be gone."

When she stepped from the morgue Stuart did not react for a few minutes as he continued to review his report. "Is Barbara okay?"

Tommy told him about the fire. "She has a lot on her mind."

"She does at that. You should talk to her Lynley, really talk to her. Which means you actually need to listen to her without interrupting or offering to throw your money around."

Tommy grabbed Stuart's arm. "What do you know? What aren't you telling me?"

Lafferty shook his arm free. "I don't know anything specific and she never mentioned the fire but I was watching her look at you today and again tonight. She wants to talk to you Lynley but she just can't say anything. You two are so predictable. You fight most when one of you really needs the other. It's like some bizarre battle of independence where neither of you want to appear vulnerable so prefer to torture yourselves. You need to break that cycle or you are both going to end up miserable."

Tommy bristled at his impertinence. "I don't think we..."

"If you can't be honest with yourself how can you be honest with her? Think about why you are frustrated then go and talk to her. I'll send over the full autopsy report in the morning."

Deep in thought he walked down the lonely corridor towards the exit. The row of fluorescent lights on the ceiling reflected off the grey walls to create the illusion of a tunnel drawing him inexorably forward. Tommy had a weird sensation that when he walked through the glass door at the end and out into the night that his life was about to change. He started to breath harder and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He fought the urge to run back into the morgue and berated himself for his stupidity. He paused at the end then pushed the door slowly open. There was no life-shattering event. He walked over to where Barbara was waiting. It had been a long tiring day and the next few would be busier. Now he just wanted to sleep.

In the car he summoned the courage to broach the thorny question of her accommodation. He thought an appeal to logic might work best. "My offer is still open. Come and stay with me until your flat is ready. You will need your money for repairs and expenses so there's no point wasting it on a hotel. Lizzy will be gone tomorrow so you can have the spare room. Tonight you can use my room and I'll crash on the sofa."

Barbara looked horrified as if he had politely offered to strangle her. "Thanks Sir but no. I couldn't sleep in your bed under any circumstances! And you assume I have no one else I can ask to stay. I am fine." Her tone was firm but not brusque.

_Under any circumstances?_ Tommy understood but could not help but be offended. He had only pure intentions but her comment stirred loose a thought buried deep in his subconscious that now floated inconveniently to the surface. Tommy was shocked that he could think of one circumstance where he very much wanted her to sleep in his bed. It explained a lot of his bewilderment in recent weeks or even months and his anger today. He glanced guiltily at her. _Me with Barbara? No surely! _

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped unsure whether he was replying to her or to his own thoughts. It was not crazy. It was a very comforting to think of lying in her arms. He shook his head to clear his mind and softened his tone. "I'm not saying you don't have friends but I thought I was your friend. Other than you I don't have friends that I could just appear on their doorstep at one in the morning and know I would be welcomed." There was pain and anger in his voice. He could hear it and he knew she would too. He hated being so transparent.

He heard her breathe in sharply and expected a tirade of abuse. Instead she said quietly, "I appreciate it but I just can't; not tonight. I'll stay at the office."

There was no point in arguing. He wondered if she might have similar tangled feelings. "Will you at least let me take you for a drink? I think we should talk."

"You seem to have forgotten the small matter of a murdered man. We can't go galavanting off for a drink. Besides we are both exhausted. Just drop me at the station and get some sleep. What time do you want to leave for Oxford?"

"About seven," he replied gruffly, his eyes fixed on the traffic. He wanted to shout at her but he did not know what about or what to yell. 'Grrrrr!' was not explicit enough to explain his anger and confusion.

Both their phones started chirping. Barbara pulled hers out and groaned. "We can't go back to the office. They've evacuated it after they found a suspicious package. The bomb squad has been called. Can today get any worse?"

In contrast he was pleased. _Now she has to come home with me And we can have that talk. _"Are you sure they haven't simply found your backpack?" he joked.

He glanced over to see her reaction. The hard anger on her face dissolved and she grinned at him. It was the first time today he felt their usual bond. Relief washed through him and he grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

Havers had not objected when Lynley had driven directly to his house. They parked just as the one o'clock pips sounded on his radio. He looked across at her and smiled and she replied with a rueful, mischievous grin. For the first time today Tommy believed everything was going to be fine. Although it was late and they were tired he hoped that they could sit quietly, have a drink and talk about whatever was troubling her. He was sure that together they could resolve any problem.

He had hated the way they had been today, arguing and angry with each other. It had been a long time since that had happened. He had come to rely on her as more than just his partner. Today amongst all the angst and confusion he had realised he loved her. No, it was more than that, he had loved her for years. What he had understood for the first time was that he was in love with her. He did not need to justify it and rationalise it as he had tried to do with Helen. There was no logic and there did not need to be any. It simply existed and nothing would change it. He only hoped that she felt the same way. They were almost complete opposites in their upbringing, outlook and demeanour and yet Barbara completed him in a way no else ever had. He had to help her with her problem then find a way to tell her.

As he alighted from the car his plan was shattered. He heard loud punk music coming from inside his fashionable white townhouse in one of Belgravia's best streets.

_'London calling to the imitation zone, forget it brother you can go it alone!'_

"What on earth is that?" he exclaimed.

"The Clash."

Barbara looked far too amused and he shot her a warning glance. "What will my neighbours think?"

"That you have become anti-establishment?" she said laughing. "At least it's not the Sex Pistols singing 'God Save the Queen'."

"That's not funny Havers!"

He opened the door but stood back for her to enter first. She walked down the hall then stopped dead in front of him and he almost tripped over her. He looked up and swore. His lounge room had been ransacked. He rushed to the stereo and used a finger covered by his shirt to turn off the deafening noise of howling wolves and thrashing guitar. He did a quick check but nothing appeared to be missing. The damage was superficial. Plates of half-eaten food were strewn across the sofa and floor and cushions were on the tables. His photos had been knocked over and books had been pulled randomly from the shelves and thrown onto his Axminster carpet. The curtains were open as were two of the windows.

"Do you want me to call the local boys?" Barbara asked, the concern etched on her face.

"Yes please while I check upstairs," he replied before he noticed the table. "No wait!"

On the table Helen's photo lay face up staring accusingly at him. His platinum credit card lay across it and flecks of powder dotted the glass.

Barbara must have seen it too. "Bloody hell!"

Before he could answer Lizzy swayed into the room. Dressed only in a robe which was loosely tied she had a half-drunk bottle of his best single malt in her hand. The white towelling gaped as she staggered forward, briefly revealing her nakedness underneath. "Who turned the music off?" she said with a jumpy, staccato beat. Clearly she had treated herself to a few lines.

Tommy pointed to the table. "You've been snorting coke in my house?" he accused.

"Chill Tommy. No one knows unless you keep yelling." She took a long swig from his bottle.

"Where did you get it?

"Peter arranged it for me," she retorted.

"Peter? I thought he was clean." Tommy's knees buckled slightly. Peter had assured him he had not used drugs of any kind for the last two years. If it was true his mother would be gutted. Barbara was looking at him with pity. He hated that she felt that for him.

"He's like everyone else. He tells you what you want to hear. As long as you don't have to actually be involved in their lives you're happy and everyone can get on with it the only way they know how."

"How did you afford it? You're supposed to be penniless."

"How do think?" she asked pointing to his credit card.

"You took that from my wallet?"

She nodded and shrugged. "You won't miss it."

Tommy wondered how she could use it to buy drugs. "How?"

"Helen told me your PIN so I withdrew some cash."

"Why would she tell you that?" Tommy's world seemed to spin. He was astounded that Helen would give out that type of information and more amazed that Lizzy remembered it.

"Oh God Tommy, do you think she was stupid? It was fairly obvious: 4-2-8-3-7-7. Four for H, two for A, eight for V, three for E. Need I go on?"

"You're kidding!"

Tommy heard the disbelief in Barbara's voice. He had almost forgotten she was standing there. He turned around to look at her. He had needed a new six digit PIN some years ago and could remember words far more easily than numbers. "Barbara, I can explain." It sounded pitiful, the type of thing he would expect to hear from someone who had just been caught in bed with another man.

"Look at you," Lizzy said, "sniveling to your precious Barbara. Didn't you tell her you were obsessed with her?"

"Lizzy please!" Tommy feared what might be said next. It was not Lizzy's role to tell Barbara how he felt.

She walked towards Barbara. "I thought I'd warned you off the other night but now you're coming home with him. Free range now that Helen conveniently died and left the field clear."

Barbara looked apologetically at Tommy. "I believed her. I'm sorry. I should have trusted you to have better taste."

Before he could answer Lizzy continued. "Helen called you Camilla did you know? Because you were the third person in their marriage. Never in his bed but always on his mind. That was worse I think. She could have understood if it had just been a sexual attraction but she could never comprehend why you let him marry her when you knew, more than anyone, that he could never be hers because he was already yours."

"Stop it! This is insane." Tommy watched the two women eying each other off. Barbara was not flinching as Lizzy strutted around her and stopped to stare an inch from her face. Barbara's face was totally impassive but he could see a flicker of calm hatred in her eyes as she looked at him that only he would recognise.

His heart sank and his breathing shortened. His neck tensed and he could hear his heart thumping. He could feel his face flush and his fingernails dug painfully into his palm. All of the drama of the day coalesced into a blinding rage. He lunged at Lizzy but Barbara stepped between them. He wanted to push her aside but she had hold of his shirt.

"Sir, no!"

At that moment he wanted to kill Lizzy. She had involved his family in her sordid habit, insulted Helen's memory and cheapened his love for Barbara. He was back on that apartment block attacking Blackwell, willing to sacrifice all he held dear for his version of justice. His indignation and fury frightened him. It was automatic and as berserk as a white pointer shark in a feeding frenzy. He did not even recognise the guttural sounds coming from him. Worst of all, he could not control it.

"Sir! SIR! No!" Barbara was trying to hold his flailing arms while Lizzy laughed and taunted him. "Stop it Tommy, please!"

Lynley collapsed to his knees. He was shaking and scared of what he was capable of doing. One word had calmed him. Barbara had called him 'Tommy' and through a red, foggy rage he had heard it, sweet and clear. It was the one word he had waited years for her to say but not like this; not to restrain him. "I'm sorry Barbara." He tried to pull away from her but she still held his shirt and she was not letting go.

"What's all the shouting?" Tommy looked up to see a large young woman with sultry dark skin standing naked in his doorway. She had the build and bearing of an Amazonian warrior. He watched as Lizzy crossed the room. The women embraced and then kissed. It was passionate and they seemed oblivious to Tommy and Barbara. He closed his eyes unwilling to believe this was happening in his house.

"Sir look," Barbara said excitedly. He looked up. She was pointing at the couple and let go of his shirt. Tommy did not want to watch. He stood up slowly then sank onto a spot on his couch between two empty pasta bowls. "Sir, have a look!"

Tommy looked up but saw nothing he wanted to see. "What?"

Barbara picked up one of the pasta bowls and put it on the table then sat next to him. "She has a Vectis tattoo," she whispered.

Shaken to his senses he looked. Barbara was correct. Against her dark skin it was barely noticeable. _Barbara must have the eyes of a hawk! _"Where did you get that tattoo?" he demanded as he walked across the room and roughly pulled Lizzy away. The woman sneered at him. He felt his anger rising again. "Where. Did. You. Get. That. Tattoo?"

Lizzy answered for her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Barbara, call the local boys. I'm arresting these two for possession."

"You wouldn't dare," Lizzy spat, "how will it look? Two naked women arrested in your house using cocaine bought from your brother with your money withdrawn from an account that needs a PIN. You invited me here Tommy. Even your faithful hounddog here believed you were sleeping with me. If we suppose for a moment you could prove it, the stain will stick. I can see the headlines now: Lord Asherton in cocaine binge with notorious lesbians. Your mother will die of shame."

"Figured it all out haven't you! Well I will take that risk."

"Sir, think about it," Barbara interrupted, "your fingerprints will be all over the card and the photo frame even if theirs are there too. You only have their story to implicate Peter but what if he is using again and dealing? Unless we find more drugs we have no quantity to use in the charge. A good lawyer will have them out of the station within the hour and the story in the morning tabloids."

"I won't bow to threats of scandal Barbara. I know right from wrong."

"And you think I don't? You have no idea how much I would like to take this one down," she said pointing disdainfully at Lizzy, "but I am also practical. This is revenge not justice. Focus on the tattoo and solving the murder."

Lynley sat down and ran his hand through his hair. Tiredness and indecision weighed down on him and he could feel the first icy tentacles of depression wrap around him. He knew everyone was looking at him; not just those in the room but generations of Asherton earls eager to protect their legacy, the Commissioner and Hillier wanting to protect the integrity of the law and the force and not least Brayberry who deserved an untainted investigation into his death. Flight or fight! He only wished he knew which action was fight. He studied Barbara. Her pain for him was in her eyes. She understood and her good opinion was the only one that mattered. They had bent the rules before to deliver an outcome that was morally right.

He drew a deep breath and let it out purposefully. "I want you both out of my house tonight but not until you tell us about that tattoo." He could see the relief on Barbara's face and knew he had made the right decision. He stood and passed a throw rug to the Amazonian. "Put this on for heaven's sake."

Havers pulled out her notebook and started to question the woman whose name was Windango. Tommy listened carefully but was grateful Barbara had taken the lead.

"I got it at Oxford about two years ago. We all did - those of us in the Roman Club - after a weekend to Shanklin."

Tommy's ears pricked up. "What was the Club for?"

"Orgies mainly."

Barbara's eyebrows shot up but he knew his face was impassive. It was more or less the answer he had expected.

"Who was in this club?" Barbara asked doing a good job of appearing unfazed.

Windango jeered at her. "People interested in exploring their sexuality. You would never have been accepted dear."

"Good!" Barbara replied, "who exactly?"

"It was founded by Gordon Warillan and Professor Brayberry, although he was only a figurehead. There were about thirty members on and off. People came and went over time. I can't remember most of them. I might recognise some without their clothes on of course."

"Warillan is a property developer right?"

"Yes, nasty, arrogant man with some truly depraved tastes."

"Why was Brayberry a figurehead?" Lynley enquired.

"He was sexually dysfunctional. Couldn't get it..."

"Thank you. I do understand the terminology. When and where did these er, parties occur?"

"Mainly at estates we owned or hired for the weekend. We used to do some lines and then let our urges take us."

"Safe sex?" Barbara asked. This caught Tommy off-guard and he looked at her astounded that she had dared to ask.

"Mostly but not always. That tends to spoil the fun don't you think?"

Lizzy cut in. "I don't think the Sergeant here has any idea. Looks like she's never had a good..."

"Enough! Quit while you can Elizabeth," Tommy warned her. He was already deeply ashamed of having exposed Barbara to this without Lizzy insulting her further.

"It's fine Sir," Barbara assured him. "Why the tattoo?"

"It was Brayberry's idea so that we showed commitment and if we ever came across people with it we would know we shared their past. You know look to the past, the present, the future. It was supposed to be sentimental but most of us used it on campus to get even more sex from people who wanted to be invited to join. We were very popular."

"What happened at Shanklin?"

"Same as everywhere else."

"Did Brayberry ever bring a dog along in these weekends?"

"He always had some sort of animal with him; dogs, cats, birds,even reptiles. And no, they did not participate, unless you call watching participating? Why the interest in Brayberry?"

Tommy was keen to gauge her reaction. "He was murdered on the Isle last night. He had a dog with him."

Windango appeared faint and had to sit in a chair. Lizzy fussed around her but she waved her away. "Some of these people are not to be messed with Lynley. Be careful." Tommy noticed the look Barbara gave her. It must have unsettled her as she tugged the rug tighter around her. Tommy sensed she was beginning to understand this was not a joke.

The police partners exchanged a look. Tommy knew they had tumbled onto vital information. The formerly arrogant woman was now compliant and possibly scared. They continued to question her but she had little to add. She could hardly wait to escape the house and she and Lizzy were packed and gone within ten minutes.

"Barbara, I don't know how to apologise for tonight and to thank you for saving me from doing something I would have regretted."

She smiled, her lips taut. "No problem Sir, you'd have done the same. Now go and change your PIN before she takes any more money then we can talk about the case."


	5. Chapter 5

Now that they were alone Tommy wanted to discuss what was troubling her but he sensed she needed a few minutes alone. He nodded and headed to his study. When he returned ten minutes later the food and plates were gone, the photos were back in place and the books were stacked back on shelves devoid of apparent order but no long cluttering his floor. He smiled at her lovingly, not caring if she noticed how he felt. He walked over to where she stood struggling to tug the heavy curtains closed. More than anything he wanted to pull her to him and kiss her but he sensed that would be a mistake.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Better than facing it in the morning. We probably should talk about the case but I'm exhausted." She looked at her watch. "And we have to be up in three hours."

"We can talk about the case in the car. We need some sleep. We'll leave an hour later. I'll go and clean the spare room for you. I think I'll just throw out the bed linen. It will never be clean enough after having that woman sleeping there." He seriously considered throwing out the whole bed.

"Not tonight Sir. We can worry about that later. I'll just kip here on your couch."

Tommy was grateful. He did not want to face that room yet. "Is there any point offering you my bed?"

Barbara paused and looked at the couch. "This's probably more comfortable than my bed." She sat down and undid her shoes.

He fetched a large rug from his study that would act as a blanket. Barbara was curled up on the sofa with her head on his favourite cushion when he returned. He turned off the light as he entered the room then shook the rug open and let it flutter over her. He was tempted to lie down beside her; to feel connected to the only part of his world that held his restless mind steady. "Good night Barbara," he said softly.

"Night Sir and try not to worry about Peter. We'll sort it all out tomorrow."

Her unfailing support was comforting. He had planned to help her but the tables had turned spectacularly. Just once he wanted to be her tower of strength. He squatted on the floor beside her, their faces almost level. In the dark it was easier to talk about deeply personal matters. "I hated today and having you angry with me. We seemed to argue all day and yet you were brilliant earlier with those creatures. Thank you, I honestly don't know what I might have done if you hadn't stopped me."

She leant up in her elbow. "I wasn't really angry. Well I was, but not with you."

"Who then?" Tommy was puzzled but relieved by her answer.

"Lady, if you can call her that, Elizabeth, but mostly with myself," she said tentatively. "I wasn't going to tell you but other night when you went to get your coat I copped a lecture about how your friendship with me was stopping you from finding love again. She implied very deliberately that you were sleeping with her and that you had an unhealthy reliance on me. She said if I was really your friend I should put some distance between us and let you get on with your life. She said it in such a way that I thought you had said something to her. I was hurt by that after everything we've been through."

"And you believed her?" he asked incredulously.

"It sorta made sense. You barely go out any more except to the pub with me and she's right in one way, it's not healthy for a man like you. You're not like me, you're miserable alone. You need someone special in your life."

It was the perfect moment to tell her he had someone special but he was too afraid of her response. "Barbara, I would never say anything that. I rely on you in so many ways and it means the world to me to know you're always in my corner. I'm not alone if I have you. I need you with me or I can't face life. Never leave me Barbara."

It was a clumsy, inarticulate way of telling her he loved her. The last sentence had slipped out unintentionally. It sounded desperate and unbalanced. He understood only too well that love was not about taking all the time but also about giving. He wanted her to open up and let him love her. He wanted her to confide in him, trust him and let him take away her burdens for a while. Instead he sounded as if he was pressuring her into being even stronger for him.

She smiled shyly at him. "Thanks but it's not the same as having someone special is it? She told me how much our 'relationship' had affected Helen and I felt so guilty."

"Any problems Helen and I had were ours. They weren't your fault." He sank onto the floor with his back up against the couch and hated his cowardly awkwardness. It was so like Barbara to think of him first all the time. He was disappointed that her behaviour had not been jealousy instead of some clumsy attempt at making him like her less but it showed that she really did care. Although he wanted to, could he tell her his deepest feelings now if she felt their friendship had interfered his marriage?

"Why on earth did you use my name for your PIN by the way? I can only imagine what poor Helen thought."

The question ended his speculation and stole away his opportunity to make any declarations. "I needed a number and I remember words better. Your name has six letters and it just seemed natural. Are you angry?"

She sighed, bit her lip then shook her head. "That would be rather hypocritical."

Tommy heard the bemusement in her tone. He turned and grinned at her. "Really? I'll remember that if I ever need to steal your money. Barbara, our understanding goes far beyond what others think. I don't think either of us can explain it but we are always going to have that. Helen should have understood and when she came back I think she did and she accepted it. She knew there was part of me she would never have but that did not mean she resented you. She respected you Barbara."

"Thank you." In the soft light he thought he could see tears well in her eyes.

"And you should stop trying to always be the strong one. Something else is bothering you. You listen to me about my problems and it helps. I can do that for you without assuming to know the answer or trying to throw money at it. It must be hard propping me up and keeping your own feet too. You can trust me Barbara. You can lean on me. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Promise me you won't offer me money or go behind my back and do something." Her tone was serious.

He was surprised she had financial issues. She was right, his first instinct was to offer money but he understood he needed to be true to his word and just listen. "Promise."

She sat up and pulled the rug around her. "They want to re-develop the site where my flat is into 'modern family-style apartments', whatever that means. They offered existing owners the right to buy a new apartment for ninety percent of the new apartment price but none of us can afford that and I'll never be able to extend my mortgage. The difference will be tens of thousands of pounds. They only need seventy percent of residents to agree before they can forcibly acquire the rest of the flats."

Tommy sat on the couch next to her and put his arm around her and hugged her into his shoulder. "Oh Barbara that's terrible news. I'm really sorry. What do the other residents think?"

"Turns out the developers already own over fifty percent of the flats. They've been buying them from distressed owners and renting them back. Now after the fire it will be easier to gain more. Not everyone had adequate insurance."

"You think the fire was deliberate?" He thought about removing his arm but decided to leave it there when she nestled into him slightly. It was more comforting than he had imagined having her so close.

"Yes. It's either intimidation or awfully convenient."

"And the developer is Warillan?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"I wondered how you knew him. Well unless he is really well connected I doubt it was personal. He wouldn't know you were working on Vectis."

"Yeah, I thought that too but it still sent a shiver down my spine." He hugged her tighter.

He deliberately avoided asking her about what she would do, that would work itself out, and focussed on her reaction. "How do you feel about it?"

She looked up at him as if she was assessing how much of her soul she could reveal. He smiled reassuringly. "Shocked...angry...worried and...numb I guess. It wasn't much but it was mine. I don't want to have to move to the commuter belt or rent for the rest of my life! And now with the fire I need to find somewhere short term to live. It was all a bit much tonight." She sighed then said in a slightly trembling voice, "I'm scared Sir."

Tommy was touched by her admission of vulnerability. Those three words would have been torture for her to say. He pulled her closer and wrapped his other arm around her. He leant his head on hers. Words were unnecessary and as he held her he felt her tension slowly ease. He was scared too, not about Peter or for Barbara but about how deeply he loved her. He had hidden it so well, even from himself, that now it was as if a floodgate had opened. He only wished he could tell her.

He woke to the smell of burning toast. It took him a few seconds to realise he was still on the couch. The blanket was tucked around his chin and his neck ached. He must have fallen asleep. The thought of falling asleep with Barbara in his arms sent a warm thrill though him.

He found her in the kitchen in her jacket and trousers. " Good morning. If you're cold I can turn on the heater."

"Hi. Sorry I was letting you sleep. We're running late. I put my knickers and shirt in your washing machine so had to wear my jacket. I hope you don't mind. It's on the short cycle."

Tommy remembered she had no change of clothes. "No of course not and you can use any cycle you need. Do you want to borrow one of my shirts?"

Barbara looked at him as if he had grown horns. "Hardly! That would not look good Sir."

"Under your jacket no one would notice."

She shook her head. "I mean it sends the wrong signals."

_To me or to others?_ "Thanks for the toast," he said looking down at the two black squares on his plate and trying to change the subject

She seemed nervous and a little flustered. "Your toaster is more efficient so they are a little darker than I prefer."

Tommy could not help but grin at her and she grinned back. The tension of yesterday had vanished and she looked much more relaxed. He was pleased and hoped last night's talk had helped her.

They agreed their plan of attack for the day then Tommy went for a shower. He insisted she use his bathroom and while she dressed he sent an urgent message and instructions to his housekeeper. She would have a clean room and bed to come home to tonight. A quick call to the station confirmed it had re-opened. The suspicious package had been identified as harmless. Winston was not in yet so Tommy would let Barbara call him later.

The traffic was surprisingly light. Havers spent most of the journey on her phone talking to Stayart and Winston. There was still no sign of the dog. Tommy relayed a message to do background checks on Warillan. "Make sure they check if he owns a sheepdog and where it is. Also what car he drives and whether it was on the Isle that day," he yelled into the phone Barbara held up. As and afterthought he added, "also check on Windango Martlett. I want to know her history and find out if she or her family have a dog."

"You think she is involved Sir?" Barbara asked when they finished the call.

"I think she knows a lot more than she told us."

The early morning light fell in gold and orange streaks across the Headington Limestone of Oxford's colleges. Solemn, crenellated shadows fell across the bitumen. A single green street-sweeper patrolled the stone kerbs brushing away all evidence of humanity. A single crow flew down in front of his car adding to the eerie feel of the college precinct where only a few people walked purposefully along the streets, heads down and silent.

"Not early risers then these students," Barbara said, "I suppose they were up studying all night."

He was about to chastise her about her prejudices when he looked over and saw her smirking at him. It was wonderful to be back to normal. "Hardly likely. Poncy, privileged bludgers were probably singing politically incorrect songs at the pub and plotting the downfall of the working class."

Barbara laughed so hard that it was infectious and they took a few minutes to compose themselves. Their talk had bridged any uneasiness between them and Tommy hoped it had brought them closer together.

"St. Hugh's was originally a college for women so it is away from the main college area. Do you want to do this as a double act or will I talk to the Dean while you poke around?" he asked concentrating on the case.

"You're better at that being an old boy and all. I'll wander around and ask some questions."

When they met up outside Brayberry's room an hour later Barbara had bought them both coffee. "Sir, your hunch was right. Warillan is the registered owner of Vel-i-us Liber-ius but apparently he is called Velly," she said trying to correctly pronounce the Latin names.

Tommy sipped his coffee gratefully and frowned. "Odd name; it translates roughly as 'conceal to be free'."

"Makes sense for the mascot of a secret orgy society."

"Yes, I suppose it does. The Dean said Brayberry was not a gambler but was involved in dubious real estate investments. Apparently he had a terminal blood disease and was trying to make money quickly but lost most of it. He had an 'incident' three weeks ago and was suspended. He hit a graduate student, a female student. They were going to dismiss him but were concerned about how it would look."

"Yeah, wouldn't do to sack a dying man. What sort of disease? AIDS perhaps given his lifestyle?"

"Possibly but I had the impression it was more likely to be a hereditary condition. The Dean said he thought his father had died of it at about the same age. I rang Lafferty and asked him to screen his blood if nothing is in his medical records. Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah mainly that uni students are prolific fornicators."

Tommy choked on his coffee. Milky droplets splattered on his blue shirt and he cursed between chuckles. He could laugh, breathe or drink but not all three at once. "Havers!"

"I thought it was more fitting for these hallowed walls than saying they're randy and shag a lot."

"Quite. Well any other startling observations detective?"

"I found two girls who admitted to being in The Roman Club. Brayberry liked to watch. He never participated. Seems he may have had issues...you know. Anyway they said it was because he was so old."

"He's only about my age and I can assure you...no never mind. Sorry what were you saying?" Barbara blushed slightly and raised her eyebrow. He had felt the need to reassure her he was fully functional. It was grossly inappropriate and he knew he was not hiding his discomfort.

"Well that ties in with what Windango told us last night."

"True. Let's search the room and see if we can find anything else useful."

Two hours later they were heading back to London discussing details and comparing theories and connections. The trip had been useful and Tommy was keen to delve more into the real estate links with Warrillan. He jumped when The Proclaimers' suddenly started singing. It was an annoying ringtone that stayed for hours in his head. "I really wish you would change that back. I'm sorry I insulted The Stones."

"Shh! Havers!"

It was a relatively short call but he could tell from her face it was not good news. "Is everything okay Barbara?"

"Can I stay with you until the case is over?," she asked as she stared blindly out the windscreen. "The council inspectors have condemned my building. I need to get any salvageable belongings out by tomorrow. I really am homeless."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**: In the TV series they lacked continuity and used at least three different places for Barbara's flat without reference to her moving. Here I have assumed she never moved and thus all scenes occurred in her original flat (the underwear in the drawer one).

* * *

><p>"Yes of course," he reassured her, "If you need to take time off I'll support that. It's more important that you concentrate on your..."<p>

"No!" she said emphatically. "I need to work or I'll go crazy. I'll have to think what to do. Where do start?" Her last statement was not a question to him but more the verbalisation of her inner thoughts.

"Can I make some suggestions?" Tommy knew it was a fine line between offering help and appearing as if he was taking over and solving her problems.

"I'm listening," she replied cautiously.

"Let's go straight to your flat and determine what needs to be moved. We can collect anything you need immediately and call a removalist for the rest. We can arrange a self-storage unit. I can also contact Sir Paul Shann, my solicitor, and find out your legal rights, especially about compensation and Warillan's offer."

"The self-storage is a good idea but I can't afford any solicitor called Sir Paul!"

"You don't need to..."

"No! I am not having you feel sorry for me and paying. It is enough that you are letting me stay for a few days."

"I pay him a healthy retainer every year for estate business whether I use him or not. He's a property law expert. He can provide initial advice and not cost me a cent more than I will pay anyway." That was a slight oversimplification and exaggeration but Tommy was worried Barbara and other owners would be targetted by Warillan.

"Alright," she said slowly, "thank you Sir."

As they walked up the path he fondly remembered the day he had helped her with her fridge and smiled at the memory of her shoving underwear in her cutlery drawer only for him to find it when she made toast. He was sad that the flat was to be torn down so he could not even imagine how hard it must be for Barbara who walked determinedly beside him. Other residents were pulling out their ruined lives and throwing what only days before had been cherished possessions onto a depressing pile where once there had been grass and a garden. Barbara stopped to chat and reassure them that everything would be fine. She had a strength that he admired. It was ironic that in a crisis she was a wonderful exponent of the stiff upper lip and calm bearing that was supposed to be the reserve of his class. For a fleeting moment she reminded him of his grandmother. He could sense that underneath her demeanour she was hurting. As they approached her door he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick encouraging hug.

The cramped flat was more of a mess than he had imagined and the stench was reminiscent of a campfire drenched by rain. The curtains hung limply on rods that had bent under the extra weight of water and misery. Her chairs had been knocked over and the window had been smashed in. Tommy's instant fear was looting but Barbara did not seem concerned so he assumed it was done by the firefighters. Water had dribbled through the smoke that had settled on the pale blue walls creating oddly beautiful streaks that reminded him of the patterns formed as light moved across silk. The carpet squelched under his shoes and with each step the soot rose and floated out in a slowly expanding outline of his foot.

Already an insidious, greyish mould was mixing with the ash on her couch. The sofa was short, lumpy and uncomfortable but he had been grateful to sleep on it the night he had turned up confused, lonely and needing a friend. It was sad to see it in its death throes. In reality much of her furniture would not survive but he refrained from commenting. The veneer on her table was starting to crack and curl and her mattress was saturated.

Barbara stoically assessed what to save. They rescued most of her clothes from her wardrobe and located her personal papers, most of her photographs and some sentimental knick-knacks. Tommy ferried them to his car. He helped carry out items that were clearly ruined and they threw them unceremoniously onto the growing mound of Chalk Farm memories. He called a removalist who had onsite storage and secretly arranged to pay extra for them to do the work that afternoon. Some of the items she wanted to keep would not survive but he would let time take its toll. He did not want to be any crueller than this process was already.

He sensed Barbara needed some time alone to mourn her flat. "I'll take the car back to my place and unpack them into the study then I'll head into the office. I'll help you sort them and clean them tonight but if you're not up to it they can wait there as long as you need."

She nodded grimly. "Thanks again for your help Sir. I'm sorry I've needed to drag you into all this."

"Nonsense I would have been offended if you hadn't wanted my assistance. Winston and I can hold the fort this afternoon." He slipped a key from his keyring and handed it to her. "This is the front door key. Call a cab when you finish. If you want to go home and shower or rest the cleaner has finished. Your room is the first on the right at the top of the stairs opposite mine. Make yourself at home Barbara. This is hard enough without thinking you have to walk on eggshells. Call me if you need anything and don't rush. Do you have enough cash? I can lend you some until you go to the bank."

Barbara shook her head then looked up at him in a way that made his heart melt. He wanted to hold her and protect her like he had last night but he knew in broad daylight that would overwhelm her. He settled for a quick rub of her arm and the warmest, most loving smile he could muster.

He arrived at the station just as Lafferty's motorbike pulled into the carpark. "You were right," Stuart said as he removed his helmet, "Brayberry had a rare type of hereditary lymphoma. He had probably another twelve months at most."

"Interesting. Would that have affected his sexual function?"

The pathologist was clearly surprised by the question. "I wouldn't have thought so but the medication might have affected him. Why?"

As they walked inside Tommy briefly outlined Brayberry's involvement in Roman Club activities. Stuart whistled, "they never had clubs like that at my university! You're an Oxford man aren't you?"

Lynley glared at him. "Yes but I am still old-fashioned enough to think that sex is a private activity," he replied indignantly.

Lafferty grunted disdainfully. "I was going to suggest that but you would have useful contacts if you want to informally enquire about Warillan. You know yourself that ranks close in the face of police. Have someone you trust make some diplomatic enquiries."

"Good idea. Sorry I assumed you were implying something else."

"Oh I might have, but without Barbara around to smirk there seemed no point. How is Barb by the way?"

Tommy brought him up to date and was quite emphatic that Barbara had asked to stay with him. He did not want Lafferty trying to lure her away. He liked Stuart but he did not fully trust him with Barbara. They seemed to share a camaraderie that he did not like and he uncomfortably speculated that it was probably how Helen had felt about his relationship with Barbara.

"It's an awful thing to happen but I'm glad she's got you. It might also give you two a chance to finally resolve this thing between you." Tommy involuntarily stepped back from Lafferty. "Just make sure you're prepared for the whole journey before you board. Don't break her heart Lynley; any trip to Barbara's bed has to be one way." Stuart walked off leaving Tommy staring after him.

Washing his hands and face in the bathroom offered him an escape to try to re-focus. Stuart's words reverberated unsettlingly in his head. He stared at the face in the mirror unsure what his answer would be. He had not thought beyond his own needs and feelings but Stuart was right. There would be no turning back from a relationship with Barbara. If he did not already love her unconditionally then he was certainly capable of it but that also meant being prepared to marry her, have children with her and stay with her forever. His heart soared at the thought but would Barbara ever be ready for that? His hope that she might return some of his feelings had been buoyed by Lafferty but he had to face the fact that Barbara would never believe she would fit in or be accepted into his world. She would fear embarrassing him, having his friends mock them, and fret about what his mother might think. Despite their closeness last night he was deluding himself if he thought she was just going to fall compliantly into his arms.

He took a deep breath and headed into his office. He rang Sir Paul and apprised him of Barbara's situation and engaged his services. On the way to the squad room he stopped to fax Sir Paul the copy of the letter Warillan had sent Barbara and her fellow residents. He checked his watch. It was nearly five o'clock. He sighed and steeled himself for a late night.

The entered the room and stopped dead. "Barbara! What are you doing here?"

"I work here remember?" She was business-like and clearly did not want any fuss.

Tommy glanced around. There was no point in making a scene. He gathered the officers assigned to the case. He stood in front of a large map of the island and a photoboard. He recapped the facts. "We have a deceased male, Algernon Brayberry, age forty-one," he started and tapped the photo for emphasis.

"Brayberry was terminally ill but was killed on Wednesday somewhere on the Isle of Wight sometime between three o'clock and midnight. His body was dumped from a chairlift at a remote pleasure park here and there was a suspicious four wheel drive style vehicle seen leaving the scene. Brayberry's rented sports car was found on the other side of the island here in Shanklin but there is no sign of the Old English Sheepdog which was seen arriving with him by vehicle ferry here in Fishbourne. Brayberry was a Latin professor at Oxford but three weeks ago he struck a female graduate student during a heated argument and was suspended and faced dismissal. Winston have you tracked her down yet?"

"She's gone to France Sir, expected back on Monday."

"Right. We initially suspected Brayberry had gambling problems and owed money to the Saurez Brothers but it appears he had been dabbling in real estate ventures and lost money. Have you tracked his investments yet Bailey?"

"Almost Sir. Most were made with through an investment firm called Carpet Dime Investments."

Tommy frowned. "Could that be Carpe Diem? How do you spell it?" Bailey looked flustered and passed the page to his DI. "Yes Carpe Diem, seize the day. Did any of you see Dead Poet's Society?" He scanned a room full of blank faces except for Barbara who was biting her lip and trying not to laugh. "Yes, well before your time I suppose. It's Latin so I suspect a link via a varsity club Brayberry helped to run. Seems it attracted wealthy Oxford students with an interest in Roman history and the Latin language."

"And group sex," Winston added overly enthusiastically.

"Yes, thank you Winston. Last night Sergeant Havers and I interviewed a former member. It seems the group was run in conjunction with Gordon Warillan a property developer who owns the Warillan London Group. I want to know if there are any, I repeat any, financial connections between Brayberry and Warillan or either of them and the Saurez Brothers."

He turned to Barbara. "Anything I've forgotten Sergeant?"

"Two years ago members had a tattoo created with the word Vectis at its centre after one particular er, orgy held on the Isle. We need to know where they were done and where the orgy was held. It was likely to be on some sort of estate they rented or that belonged to a member. Older members probably don't have the tattoo though. Smithers is investigating this aspect so if anyone finds anything to link it talk to him. We also know Warillan owns a showdog that matches the description of the missing dog. We want to find the mutt quickly. It is also possible that some of the Roman Club members are cocaine users. We've asked the Vice and Organised Crime squads for information. They'll put the word out on the streets."

Tommy repeatedly poked the photos with his fingers. "I don't believe in coincidences. I want to know everything about these people. We'll reconvene at nine in the morning. DS Nkata will give you a task if you don't already have one."

He stepped over to Barbara. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"The lorry came just after you left. They wouldn't take it all; said it would rot away. Didn't take them long to cart my life off to storage. Nothing better to do than come here."

"Are you bearing up?" he asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine… really."

"You will tell me if you're not, won't you?"

"Yeah. Will be hard to hide it when I'm squatting in your house."

"Guests, by definition, do not squat. Come on let's pay a visit to Warillan."

They were just pulling on there coats when they were summoned to Assistant Commissioner Hillier's office. Tommy looked quizzically at Barbara who frowned at him. Hillier was pacing the room when they knocked and entered.

"Lynley, Sergeant Havers," he said in a stilted greeting. "Lynley this might be awkward to say in front of Sergeant Havers perhaps you would like her to step out for a moment?"

Dread rose in Tommy's throat. He suspected this might be about Peter. He wished he had rung his brother earlier. "No Sir, I don't keep things from Sergeant Havers."

"Very well. I understand you recently had a relationship with Lady Elizabeth Tynan."

"No," he replied evenly, "I did not have a relationship with her. She was a schoolfriend of Helen's and she stayed in my spare room this week while she was in England attending to some business. Frankly I found her quite odious." _Why does everyone assume I sleep with every woman I know?_

"That's somewhat of a relief. She was killed this morning in a hit-and-run incident near St Pancras Station. Witnesses implied it may have been deliberate."

Tommy and Barbara looked at each other silently agreeing how much they should say. "I am sorry to hear that Sir. Do the investigating officers have any theories?"

"She may have been returning to Belgium which accounts for the location. She was with another woman but she screamed then disappeared into the crowd. We think she ran down Euston Road and disappeared into Regents Park."

"If it was a tall, darker woman it was probably Windango Martlett. She was with Lizzy last night. There was an incident at my house and I asked them to leave. Havers and I questioned Martlett about the Vectis case. She was a member of the Roman Club. We are investigating her links to Brayberry and others."

"When did you last see either of them?"

Tommy was not sure if he felt guilty or not. He had no reason to suspect either woman had been in danger. He must have paused too long. Barbara pulled out her notebook and calmly answered Hillier's questions. He was only half listening until she told him that Lynley had thrown them out because of their raucous behaviour and a suspicion that Lady Elizabeth had used some money Tommy had loaned her to purchase drugs.

Lynley tried to keep his face impassive. Barbara had just lied about the money being stolen and covered up their concealment of their drug use. It was a dangerous game and he was uncomfortable. He was about to confess but saw the look in her eyes; eyes he trusted more than anyone else. As they left the office Barbara hissed, "we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

Barbara hurried through the office with a perplexed Lynley trailing three feet behind her. She scribbled a hasty note which she handed to Winston. "We don't have time to explain. We should be back in time for the briefing tomorrow. If not give this to Hillier."

"Okay but what if..." Winston asked.

"Just do it eh? Come on Sir!"

Lynley followed her as she ran two steps at a time down the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"To see Peter."

Tommy felt nauseous. "You think Peter is involved in this?"

"No, I think he's in danger. You don't believe Lizzy's death was any more random than I do. Someone connected to the Roman Club killed Lizzy. I don't know if she was the target or if someone wanted to shut Windango up. Either way whoever it is probably knows they were at your place and possibly that we questioned them."

"But how is Peter at risk?"

"Peter may or may not have provided that cocaine to Lizzy I don't know. Windango believes he did though and I think she'll look to him for help. That might make him a target."

"Do you think Peter is part of the Roman Club?" he asked quietly giving the thought time to settle in their minds.

"I don't know Sir," she replied gravely. Tommy heard the sympathy, almost pity, in her voice.

"But it would make sense." He did not know if he was angry. It was more a feeling of failure and defeat. He had let Peter down because of his pride and shock at his mother's behaviour all though years ago. His belief in being seen to do the right thing had robbed his family of love.

"It will be alright Sir."

She was trying to be reassuring but he was beginning to wonder where this would end. Tommy was uncomfortable that they had misled hillier. If Peter was involved it might look as if it had been deliberate. He had visions of spending time in a gaol cell with his brother serving a sentence for perverting the course of justice. "Why did you lie to Hillier?"

"How do think it would look if it came out that the woman had your PIN? It is plausible that under the circumstances you lent her money. We did have reason to suspect she had used it to buy and take drugs. Her behaviour alone told us that. I simply omitted the conclusive evidence. You threw her out of your house because of what she said more than what she did. You did nothing wrong. It was my decision not to let you arrest her and I'll live with any consequences."

"You did it to save my skin but if we had arrested her she would still be alive."

"We had no way of knowing what would happen. You can't afford to wallow in guilt now. We have to catch these killers before other people die. That's how we find redemption."

"I will never find redemption," he said sadly, "I'm sorry I keep dragging you into these things. I'm sorry you felt you had to lie for me."

"I've done it before haven't I and I'd do it again because I believe in you." They were stopped at lights and Tommy had time to look across at her. She met his gaze. Her eyes had faith in him. They were calm and comforting as they often were but this time he could see something deeper and more powerful; he saw love. It was not the superficial sexual attraction of Deborah or the friendship of Helen. It was a look he had searched for all his life; a meeting of souls. He hoped she could see the same look in his eyes.

Barbara broke eye contact first and looked down. She seemed shocked and embarrassed and quickly tried to resume their conversation. "What university did Hillier go to?"

Tommy looked at Barbara again. There would be no more loving looks in this conversation. She was right, they needed to focus but after that moment it was going to be hard for him. He took a deep breath before answering. "Oxford. St Catherine's I believe but he is too old for the Roman Club! It must have started sometime after I left."

"Where do Oxford fathers want their children to go?"

"Well generally to the same...oh! Hillier's daughter is reading Classics at Keble. You knew that didn't you?"

"I knew she was at Oxford studying some sort of history. Hillier looked worried and it made me think he might be concerned she has become involved with the Roman Club. Maybe she has talked about it at some time."

"Or has a Vectis tattoo!"

"Either way I couldn't fully trust him with the truth."

"He would never lie for his family."

"Wouldn't he? We just did. We're not corrupt Sir but we are human and so is Hillier, at least underneath all that superficiality I think he is."

Tommy looked over at his sergeant and smiled softly. "Yes, we are human Barbara."

Lynley drove much faster than was safe. He pulled in crookedly against the kerb and they ran up the three flights to Peter's flat. "I wish rich people didn't always feel the need to live on the top floor!" Barbara complained panting for breath.

Lynley almost broke the door down knocking. Peter answered and stared at them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thank God you're alright," Tommy said as he pushed past his brother into the flat. This was the Battersea flat he had stayed in after Helen had died. Peter had been overseas and to Tommy's surprise had tried to help him. The flat was haunted by bad memories. He tried not to look at the French doors through which Julia Oborne had been pushed to her death. He had not been here since he moved out three days after Conrad had been caught. He was only here now because his love for his brother, or more likely his guilt about him, was stronger than his self-loathing.

"Not a good time 'brother'," Peter said as he tried to force Tommy back out the door.

"Is Windango here?" Barbara asked.

Peter's shock betrayed him and Tommy started to search the flat and call out her name. He found her hiding in the bathroom. At least this time she was dressed. Tommy pushed her roughly ahead of him back into the lounge room. Barbara locked the door. All eyes darted from one to the other searching out weaknesses and agreeing strategy. It reminded Tommy of a scene from a spaghetti western.

"We know what happened at St Pancras," Barbara said to Windango, "were they targeting you?"

The defiance and arrogance she had displayed the previous night had vanished. The woman was scared. "I don't know. It was an expensive, silver car; a Jag I think. I didn't really see the driver. It smashed into Lizzy with a sickening crunch. I say her face and I knew she was dead. I just ran. I came here to warn Peter."

"So you did provide the cocaine!" Tommy accused his brother. "You promised Mother you were clean."

Peter's face turned red with anger. "No I had nothing to do with it."

"How can I believe that?"

Peter moved towards his brother and poked Tommy hard in his chest. "Cocaine is a recreational drug for these people so they feel good about themselves and life. I never wanted to feel good. I took heroin to escape from reality, probably hoping to escape from life; certainly to escape from your judgement and your self-absorbed vainglory Lord bloody Asherton." The angry veins on Peter's flushed neck pulsed. His eyes had a frightening intensity. Tommy recognised that look. He and his brother shared a certain type of deep-seated anger and hatred of the world.

Tommy wanted to yell and scream at his brother. He wanted to have the argument that had been brewing for years. Instead he did what he always did and admonished him for his lack of decorum. "Peter please! This is no time to air our family failings. We've talked about this before."

"We've never talked!" Peter shrieked, "We've yelled and you've lectured but brother dear we have never once talked. You never explained why you left. You just deserted me. I was seven and my father died, my brother walked out and mother cried for months. You abandoned us all and left us to our festering sins while you were off playing the great white knight championing justness and fairness."

"It wasn't like that Peter," Tommy said desperately knowing that in part it had been exactly like that.

His younger brother turned to Barbara. "Would you be so loyal if you really knew him and all his flaws or have you been blinded by his lordly ways? I've often wondered why my brother has never tried to bed you but if he had then you would see him for what he is wouldn't you? He would lose the only person in the world who actually likes him."

For once Tommy could not read Barbara's face. "Leave Barbara out of this Peter," Tommy barked, "our relationship has nothing to do with you and I won't have you..."

"It's alright Sir," Barbara said calmly. She turned to Peter. "I understand you and your brother have issues but he wouldn't have driven across London at breakneck speeds if he didn't care. We need to find the killer and then I'll do whatever I can to help you two reconcile before it tears you both to pieces."

Both men stared at her, unable to speak. She looked across at the woman, "so why did you need to warn Peter?"

"Lizzy was setting him up to take the fall for Brayberry's murder. Mainly to avenge Helen..."

"Helen did not need avenging!" Tommy shouted. He was shaking. He tried to raise his arm and wondered why it would not move. He looked down to see Barbara had a firm grip on his jacket sleeve. "I'm okay," he snarled at her trying to shake his arm free but she tightened the pressure. Despite his desire to scream and punch something he could feel his anger abate.

"Go on," Barbara urged Windango without letting go of his arm.

"She wanted you to pay by taking away things that were precious to you, like Peter and your career and most of all Havers here." Tommy and Barbara exchanged glances and he knew she was wondering as he did if that meant her flat.

Barbara remained impassive and professional and Tommy felt a surge of admiration for her. He owed it to her not to do anything stupid. She did not look at him but she released his arm. "She underestimated me then. Short of killing me there is very little chance of that happening," she said earnestly.

If the others had not been there Tommy would have kissed her. She may not have meant it in a romantic sense but to his ears it was the equivalent of saying she loved him. The looked they exchanged at the lights had been raw and honest. Barbara may have fears and doubts but he knew she shared his feelings. For the moment though the case was more important. Tommy clicked back into police mode. "Who was she working with? I think you had better tell us the whole story."

By unspoken agreement everyone sat. Windango perched on the edge of a large, embroidered wing chair and Peter sat on its arm with his left leg outstretched to the floor and his arms crossed protectively on his chest. The two officers sat side-by-side on the small couch opposite both leaning forward with their elbows resting on their knees. Tommy unconsciously raked his hand through his hair to push back the lock that had fallen over his eye.

"Lizzy rang me a few weeks ago before she left Belgium..."

Tommy interrupted her. "Start with how you know, er knew, her."

"We were introduced by a mutual friend about five years ago when I was still at Oxford. We became friends and occasional lovers; never anything serious. I quite like older women you see."

"Was she ever involved in the Roman Club?" Barbara asked.

"No, never. Until last night I doubt she knew it existed."

Tommy was puzzled. "Then what link did she have to Warillan?"

"None that I know about. She needed money. She had a plan to come over and play 'Miss Sweetness and Light' with you then blackmail you. You weren't supposed to come home last night. You phoned and said you wouldn't if you remember. She was going to steal more money before you noticed and then she planned to get arrested carrying drugs out of the country and accuse Peter of selling them."

Tommy turned to his brother. "I'm sorry I accused you."

"An important lesson detective, always check your facts," Peter shot back still clearly upset at what had happened.

"With Peter's history she hoped he would be arrested and interrogated. She did not think he would be charged or I would have stopped her. She hoped Peter would never speak to you again and when it came out you had paid for the drugs she thought it would cost you your career."

"And what about me?" Barbara asked, "how was he supposed to lose me?"

"I don't really know. I think it may have simply been because he would have to quit. She said you could never continue to be friends outside of work."

"Why not?" Tommy bristled.

"Because it's not the done thing brother dear," Peter said mockingly.

"Oh Peter, don't be such a snob," his brother chided.

Peter laughed at him. "Not you Tommy; it'd be Barbara who would think she wasn't good enough for you. Ironic really, she's got a lot more class and courage than you. She, well..."

If he was going to elaborate he never got the chance as Barbara changed the conversation back to the case. "So who wanted her dead?"

"She owed someone a lot of money. She had the plan to blackmail Tommy to pay it off. That's all I know," Windango insisted.

"So why did you run? And why come here?"

"Because some maniac in a car assassinated her just as surely as if he had held a gun to her head. I was with her so they probably assume I knew everything."

"You think that she told them about her plan to frame Peter?"

"Possibly. I think she was using me to get to Peter."

"And you know Peter from the Roman Club?" Tommy asked; his distaste obvious.

Windango and Peter both started to laugh. "Brother dear you are so predictable! I am always the naughty boy in your eyes aren't I? No, we met on that archaeological dig I went on to Turkey in Third Year."

Tommy looked at Barbara who seemed slightly embarrassed for him. "Sorry Peter, it seems I do underestimate you." He had several qualifying buts he could have added but he knew when restraint was required.

"I am going to get uniform to keep an eye on the flat. Both of you stay here until morning and if the slightest thing goes wrong ring your brother straight away," Barbara told Peter. She made a call while the others sat silently staring at each other. "Sir, unless there is anything else we need to interview Warillan."

"Remember what Barbara said," Tommy added superfluously as he nodded to Barbara. He felt rather helpless but was glad Barbara had taken charge and yet again prevented him from ruining his career and his family.

Tommy headed down the stairs spinning his car keys on his finger as he thought about how to thank Barbara. He was a little ahead of her and turned to see Peter pull her aside. He strained but could not hear what was said. In the car he apologised again for needing to involve her in his messy family life.

"It's fine Sir but you and Peter should talk at some stage."

It was his opportunity. "What did Peter say as we were leaving?" he asked as casually as he could.

"Nothing useful to the case," she replied and Tommy knew she would not tell him more.

It took half an hour to drive to Warillan's estate near the river at Richmond. It was getting darker and soon the night would press in uncomfortably on the tension within the car. Tommy was brooding that Barbara would not disclose what his brother had said and asked her twice more. In the end she had angrily told him, "he apologised for using me to upset you, that's all."

"Are you sure because if he said..."

"Sir, since when have you started treating me as helpless? I was down last night and I was glad of your sympathy but that does not make me emotionally weak or dependent on you. If you're going to be like this I think I should find other accommodation as soon as I can."

"No, please Barbara, don't be angry." Tommy was annoyed that once again his petty jealousies and needs had created a divide between them.

"Not that I meant that I intended to stay beyond a few days,' she added hastily, ' it's just with this case I don't have time to think about it or look and I will need…"

He pulled the car off the road in Richmond Park and turned off the engine. "Stop babbling," he said softly as he undid his seatbelt. "Warillan can wait ten minutes. I think it is about time we were honest with each other don't you?"

Barbara looked scared and avoided his gaze. It was not the look he had hoped she would give him but it was probably more telling. He reached over and lifted her face gently. He paused to give her enough time to object then he kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Her left hand closed around his wrist. She did not pull him closer. She did not push him away. Tommy slowly increased the pressure of his lips against hers hoping she would kiss him back. His heart raced and he lovingly brushed her cheek with his fingers. Her skin was silkier than he had imagined and her lips softer. Kissing Barbara was different to touching any other woman; it stilled and balanced the world. The connection was not only physical, it was emotional and spiritual. It gave him equanimity and courage; it brought him peace.

He tried to sense if there was any response from Barbara. She had not slapped him but her hand had not run up his neck to tousle his hair as he had hoped. He could feel her indecision in the miniscule twitches of her mouth. Then there was a response. It was too brief but beautiful. For the shortest time Barbara's grip on his wrist eased and she kissed him back. Tommy knew he was grinning. It made it hard to keep kissing her but it felt as if a suffocating weight had been lifted from his chest. Barbara broke away but rested her forehead against his brow. They were both breathing hard and Tommy could not look at her yet. He did not know what say. He did not really want to say anything afraid that if he spoke he would spoil the moment. Instead he wanted to sit quietly as they were, his hand stroking her cheek and her hand squeezing his wrist, as they contemplated what this meant.

Thoughts about what to do next ricocheted around his head. He kissed her again knowing it would bring tranquillity and clarity. This time her response was instant and their lips duelled with increasing passion until Barbara pulled away abruptly.

"I'm sorry I can't," she sighed and released his wrist, "Peter said you would do that."

"Peter?" That was the last word Tommy expected her to utter.

"He said sex was your way of shoring up your sense of worth and expressing emotion. I'm sorry Sir but I can't do that for you. I can't be the quick shag in the back of the car. I'm sorry if last night gave you the wrong impression."

"I do not engage in sexual activity in the backseat of my car!" he said indignantly. He felt slightly soiled by her suggestion. Tommy moved away from her back to his own seat.

"I'm sorry," she said unable to look at him.

"Don't be sorry Barbara," he said gently, "Last night was not about sex for me and neither was this; I've wanted to do that for days, months even if I'm truthful."

She looked at him and smiled apologetically. "You know for a well-educated man you have a lousy sense of timing."

Tommy could see the confusion and pain on her face and Lafferty's words rang in his ears. "I'm not trying to boost anyone's self-worth Barbara, least of all mine. I won't deny that I want to make love to you but that's not why I kissed you. I want us to explore what we can become together and the first step is acknowledging that our feelings for each other have moved beyond being colleagues or even friends. The rest can sort itself out in time. We both share those feelings, don't we?"

Barbara closed her eyes and leant back against her seat. "Yes," she admitted carefully, "but I'm homeless, have a baffling case, I've lied to Hillier to cover up a crime and just been kissed by my boss. I can't trust what I feel, or think I feel, and I'm not sure I can trust your feelings either. You do have a history of inconsistency. I'm sorry Sir but I can't handle this; I need stability. I should've resisted temptation."

"I understand, really. Maybe I shouldn't have acted yet but if I tried to tell you it would have come out all wrong. I wanted you to experience what's in here," he said tenderly as he pointed to his heart. Tommy took a chance and bent towards her again. He was just about to kiss her when her phone buzzed urgently.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed to Tommy's amusement but relief. If she resented the call she had probably intended to succumb to temptation again.

"Havers!" she almost yelled into her phone. "Yes, we're on the way now...I see, yes, I appreciate that...thanks."

"Who was that?"

"Winston. Apparently Hillier has a theory he wants to run by us first thing in the morning. Winston said we were to 'interview but not pressure Warillan'. Does that sound suspicious to you?"

"Yes it does. I don't want to believe Hillier would cover anything up but we know what pressure and circumstances can do."

Barbara had switched back to police mode and any further attempt at romance would be counterproductive so reluctantly Tommy buckled his seatbelt and turned on the engine. "I will wait Barbara; as long as it takes."

"We'll talk about it after the case. Did you believe Windango?"

"I thought she was genuinely scared so yes, I did."

"Something doesn't quite add up. I don't know what it is but I just have a hunch she's not telling us everything. Why did she go to Peter?"

"You were the one who thought she would."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, "but that was when I thought he had supplied the cocaine. I'm glad I was wrong. I believe him when says he didn't."

"Me too. As she said, she knew he was being set up and thought he was a target."

"Why would the real killer want to kill another suspect? The more suspects the better. I think we should bring her into the station in the morning."

"I hope that doesn't prove awkward," Tommy reminded her.

"Let's see what Warillan has to say then we can decide."

The developer's house was a renovated Georgian mansion by the river. The gravel of the long sweeping driveway crunched under Tommy's tyres. There was a tennis court to the side which was lit by powerful floodlights so that the group of young teenagers gathered beside it could pretend to play. Lynley parked by the door and counted to see how long it would be before a butler appeared. _About...now. _Tommy smiled as the door swung open. "Good evening Sir. May I help you?"

Tommy and Barbara flashed their warrant cards and were ushered into a large, formal reception room. The butler offered a seat but the officers stood while the man scurried off to find his employer. Barbara walked to the long windows and gazed out across the lawns towards the tennis court while Tommy inspected Wariilan's impressive collection of Roman artefacts. "Plumbata!" he exclaimed.

"Plum-what?"

"Plumbata, it's a Roman weapon. Here," he said indicating with his thumb.

"A fat arrow?" Barbara asked.

"A throwing dart actually," he corrected.

"Oh of course, how silly of me to mistake them," she mocked tilting her head and raising her eyebrows.

"I think the shape matches the wound on Brayberry's head."

Barbara peered more closely and nodded. "Yeah could be. More evidence against him then?" He was bemused by her sudden interest in the object but as he watched her he had trouble focussing on the case. Nothing seemed more important than the kiss they had shared and her confirmation that she returned his feelings.

"Certainly someone with an interest in Roman history,' he said just as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Detective Inspector Lynley? Gordon Warillan," the man said extending his hand.

Tommy turned to see a much shorter man than he had expected. Warillan was not much taller than Barbara and had a ruddy drinker's complexion. He noticed Barbara scrutinising him. She would assess his character accurately as long as she could ignore the fact he had been behind the redevelopment of her estate. Tommy shook his hand politely. "Mr Warillan, this is Detective Sergeant Havers. We are investigating the murder of Professor Algernon Brayberry and we would like to ask you some questions."

"Of course. Terrible business that. I've known Algie for years. Strange chap but he certainly did not deserve that."

"When did you last see him?"

"The day before he was found. He called over in some hideous sports car to collect Velly. I presume you know about the club so there's no point in trying to disguise the fact. We had a weekend planned and Velly was the mascot. Algie took him over but then rang to say he ran away in Shanklin. Fortunately Maree was already there and she found Velly sitting outside the butcher's shop."

The name rang a bell for Tommy but he could not quite place it. "This Maree, can we presume she is a member of your club? What's her name?"

"Maree Fittler. Yes she is."

"I'll need to talk to her. Can you give me her contact details please?" Warillian walked to the mahogany desk in the corner and pulled out his phone. He wrote the number and address down and handed them to Tommy.

"Where is the dog now?" Barbara asked.

Warillan turned to the door and whistled. Seconds later the dog came bounding into the room, his hairy paws skidding on the parquetry. The animal rushed straight over to Tommy. His long hair flopped over his eyes as Tommy patted him. "Seems you've made a friend," Warillan remarked.

"Are you married? I was wondering what your wife thought of the club," Barbara asked

"Widowed, Catherine died giving birth to Matthew fourteen years ago. We met at Oxford. She was a member of the club too." Warillan must have seen the disapproval in Barbara's eyes. "It was much more innocent than I think you imagine Sergeant. Algie used to hype up the sexual aspect of the club but it started as a re-enactment club. We would stage feasts and speeches and yes, some orgies. We did it to photograph them so we could understand more about Roman society. You get naked young people together add some alcohol or drugs and things happen but we are not the group of debauched Victorian aristocrats you imagine. Algie was unable to engage in sexual acts so I think he encouraged others. He seemed to get gratification from watching, especially same-sex love."

"You sound like you disapproved of Professor Brayberry,' Tommy stated.

"I disapproved of some aspects of his character. I'll admit that but disapproving of him does not give me a motive to kill him if that's what you're implying."

"I was implying nothing. I am merely trying to establish the facts. I noticed your plumbata. Are you the only one with an interest in Roman weapons?"

"No. all the founding members have one."

"All? I thought it was just you and Professor Brayberry who formed the club."

"No, the two of us plus Maree and Billy Saurez."

"One of the Saurez Brothers?" Barbara asked.

"Technically yes, Billy was the older brother but he was never involved in any of their more nefarious activities. He was killed in a car accident about ten years ago, a hit-and-run."

"I see. What car do you drive Sir?" Tommy enquired.

"Not the one that killed Billy! I am sure you have already done a check with MOT but I have three, a blue XE Jaguar, a white BMW sedan and a grey Lotus. They are all in the garage. Feel free to look."

Tommy watched Barbara scrutinising Warillan. The man was surprisingly co-operative and frank. "What car does Maree own?" she asked.

"She doesn't own one. She was with Windango in her car, a Japanese sports van of some sort," Warillan replied dismissively, "a Hyundai perhaps."

"They're Korean," Barbara replied. The partners exchanged a meaningful glance. Yet again Windango had appeared. "Marree and Windango, are they close friends?"

Warillan laughed. "In my experience sexual relationships work best when you are inseparable friends Sergeant Havers."

Tommy watched Barbara steal a quick look at him. She blushed deeply and bit her lip. "So Windango had gone with Maree to Shanklin?"

"I presume so but I didn't ask and they didn't say."

"We have already spoken to Ms Martlett,' Tommy said evenly watching carefully to see how Warillan reacted. There was no flicker, no nervousness and Tommy wondered if this man was cold and detached or simply innocent. "She did not mention seeing you or being on the Isle of Wight."

Warillan shrugged and flicked his hands. "I can't help that Inspector."

"Do you know anyone who owns a silver car?" Barbara asked.

"Half of Britain owns a silver car Sergeant, so yes I probably do but unless you can be more specific then I don't think I can comment accurately." It was clear that Warillan was starting to tire of the questions. He doubted they would get much more from him but he was keen to talk again with Windango.

"Your business; I presume it's successful?" she asked. Her hand swept the room in a gesture designed to suggest the man was wealthy.

Warillan looked at Havers carefully detecting her disapproval. "Yes it is but I also think we perform a community service."

"What by uprooting families and forcing them to relocate miles away from their friends and communities!"

Warillan's face lit up with interest. "Havers. I thought I recognised the name. You live on the Maitland Estate at Chalk Farm don't you?" A tight smile crossed his lips.

"I _lived_ there, past tense. I am sure you are aware a block was condemned after the gas explosion. Very convenient I'd say."

"Sergeant!" Tommy warned.

'It's alright Inspector," Warillan said putting his hand in the air, his palm towards Barbara. "Actually Ms Havers it is quite inconvenient for me because it looks exactly that way. The council have banned any further sales on the estate to my company until such time as they investigate. It was a terrible accident and I feel for the residents, including you, but I did not instigate it in any way."

Tommy decided it was time to leave. 'Thank you for your time Sir. We will be in touch if we have any more questions. Come on Sergeant."

"Did you believe him?" Barbara asked as soon as he had shut the driver's door.

Tommy tried to pick her tone. She did not seem angry. "He was very forthcoming in his answers. He did not shy away or try to hide anything,' he replied non-committedly.

"Hmm, that's what I thought. I actually believe him, even about the flat."

"Which means?"

"That the key to this case is Windango."

"I was going to bring her in tomorrow but…"

"We need to talk to her tonight Sir. I have a feeling tomorrow might be too late."

It was nearly eleven when Tommy parked near the flat. There was no sign of the police patrols but that was not unexpected. He looked up to see a light still on. Tommy brushed accidentally against Barbara as they entered the foyer. They both stopped and looked sheepishly at each other. "I don't want this to become awkward Barbara," he said.

"No, me either Sir."

"See we can be normal," he said smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her quickly. It did not feel normal however when she leant into him more than usual and a warm surge of desire ran through him.

Tommy smiled at her lovingly as he knocked on Peter's door. There was no answer so he knocked again, a little louder and considerably longer. A cloud of worry formed on Barbara's face and Tommy started to call out as he rapped on the door. He tried the handle but it was locked. He looked at Barbara and she nodded. Tommy stepped back and kicked at the door feeling it give slightly under his foot. On the third attempt the timbers cracked open. He used his shoulder to completely open it and stepped inside.

They did a quick search. Tommy was in the kitchen when Barbara called out from the bedroom. "Call an ambulance Sir, he's in here!"


	9. Chapter 9

One look confirmed to Tommy that it was too late. The body lay face-down on the carpet. One arm was stretched forward as if the dying action was to grab the killer. The other was draped awkwardly over the low seat at the end of the bed. Barbara was crouched over the body. When she looked up he knew she felt as culpable as him.

She stood and walked towards him. "This is not your fault Sir."

"Try telling that to my mother," he replied wearily. She touched his arm then left the room. He could hear her talking to someone on her phone. Tommy just stared, wondering what to do next. He followed her into the lounge unable to stay looking at the bedroom. It reminded him of too many deaths.

"Stuart and his team will be here in about twenty minutes," she said looking up. "I think the head wound will match Brayberry's."

"It makes no sense."

"This whole case makes no sense Sir. Right now we have to think about the possibilities."

"I was so sure Windango was the killer. When I broke the door down I don't suppose I knew what to expect but this is worse than I could ever have imagined."

"You're making an assumption Sir."

"What other assumption can I make? My brother is a killer!"

"Not necessarily and the more I think about the less I think that's likely."

"Then where is he?" he demanded. Barbara was looking at him with a great deal of compassion but clearly did not want to spell it out for him. "Oh God, they've taken him!"

"One of these statements is true: Peter did kill Windango, he was taken by the killers or he escaped. No matter which it is Peter needs you now Sir far more than he ever has before."

Tommy paced the room trying to think. "What's the motive Havers? Everything seems to be about money."

"Money and love are always the two greatest motives for any action. Too much or too little is always a problem."

Tommy looked up and wondered if she was referring to the case, his history with his brother or his relationship with her. "Money! I think Peter has been kidnapped for a ransom. If that's true we have to find him before Hillier thinks I'm too close and reassigns the case."

"Let's start with Maree Fittler," she said just as Stuart walked in.

"She's through there. Let us know as soon as you can if it was the same type of wound. Check to see if it was from a plumbata. They're a..."

"Roman throwing dart, yes I know. Not sure there are too many around though," the pathologist replied.

"There are at least three we know about in London. Barbara and I think Peter's been kidnapped. Ring her as soon as you know. I'll try to keep my line free."

Tommy headed down the stairs with Barbara trailing behind. "If it was about money why not just force Peter to give it to them?" she asked.

"He has no access to money. I cut him off when he was using. He gets a monthly stipend and anything else needs a signature from either me or Mother." Tommy was suddenly concerned for the safety of his mother. "Mother! Ring Cornwall and get a car despatched to Howenstowe please. I'll ring her and warn her. She would be an easier target than me."

Barbara navigated as an increasingly despairing Lynley drove through the backstreets of Chiswick. The address Warillan had scribbled down was a weather-beaten, brown-brick townhouse. "Flat 3 Sir."

"It's such a shame when they divide townhouses into flats," he lamented.

"Yeah? Well right now I'm jealous. I'd be happy have one," she snapped.

Tommy had forgotten her dilemma. He had in fact assumed that Barbara would end up staying with him. As he looked at her now he understood that was naïve, arrogant and impossible. She would never be comfortable living in Belgravia in a house he had bought with Helen. Equally she would be horrified that he had assumed their relationship would progress that way. She had clearly told him she needed time to think things through. His brother was missing, possibly dead, and all he could think about was his sex life. He disgusted even himself. It was the sort of behaviour that he understood Barbara could never accept. But it was not about sex, it was far more than that; it was about love and their happiness. He could not envisage being happy without her.

"Sir! Are you going to get out of the car? I know you're worried about Peter but this is our strongest lead."

Tommy shook himself out of his self-indulgent reverie. "Sorry Barbara," he said thinking more about his thoughts than his actions. "We'll take her to the station for questioning."

"It'd be quicker here," Barbara reasoned.

Tommy shook his head. "I failed to arrest two women last night and one of them again tonight and they both ended up on Stuart's table. I refuse to get three from three!"

Barbara gave him a piercing look. "You can't blame yourself but fair enough, it can't hurt."

In an ominous reminder of the earlier incident Maree did not answer her door. Tommy shouted through the door who he was and that he believed she was in danger. Two distinct clicks on the other side of the door were a prelude to it cracking open an inch. "Show me your ID," a short, dark-haired woman hissed.

Tommy simply pushed the door open and barged inside with Barbara on his heels. He showed the shocked woman his warrant card. "See how easy it would be if I hadn't been the police. Get your coat; we're taking you to the station for questioning."

"You're arresting me?" she asked.

"You're assisting with enquires unless you refuse in which case yes, I will arrest you." He was in no mood for niceties.

It was not until they reached the station that Tommy informed her of Windango's death. Although he had been polite and gentle, Maree reacted badly. She raked her fingernails savagely down the left side of his face. Blood flowed freely from two deep scratches and oozed in irregular dots along a third. He pressed his handkerchief to his face and glowered at Maree.

"Sir, I'll manage here for a few minutes. Go and wash your face."

He had been about to object when he saw Barbara frowning. He trusted her judgement and reluctantly acquiesced. "I'll be back in five minutes."

In the bathroom he stood in front of the mirror above a basin he had filed with warm water and a dash of Dettol from the first aid kit. He carefully peeled the handkerchief away from his cheek. Four angry red lines ran from his eye socket almost to his mouth. They were sore and still seeping. His face stung as he washed them. The bleeding would not stop so he poured the antiseptic onto his face hoping it would act as an astringent. The searing pain brought tears to his eyes. He swore violently, something he rarely did, then thumped the wall beside the mirror with his fist. Barbara knew him too well at times but he was thankful she understood. He had been too tense. He would have lost his temper or made a mistake. He returned to the interview room calm and in control of his emotions. He had to find Peter.

He would never know what technique his sergeant had used but Maree had confessed to her role in Brayberry's murder and shared her knowledge of Peter's kidnapping. Over the next half hour they prised every shred of information the woman knew, even bits she had not realised were relevant. Maree had gambling debts of over one hundred thousand pounds that had been on-sold by the illegal casino to the Saurez Brothers. She had stopped gambling and had been making repayments but the brothers had increased the interest rate and she had fallen behind.

"Algie knew he was dying. He lent us money and even took out an insurance policy that he left to Windango but because he was sick it only covered him for accidents or death by misadventure. He always planned a spectacular death in the next year and we had thought it would save us until they sent their thugs over to intimidate us. We were scared. 

"So you decided to kill him?" Tommy suggested.

'No, we never discussed it. When Algie lost Velly we looked for hours for the bloody thing. I told Gordy that he was sitting happily in front of the butcher shop. The reality was we found him at the beach covered in mud and rotting seaweed. Winny and I spent hours washing and brushing him. Any other dog we would have just clippered off all the muck but no, he's some prize winning prince of dogs so we had no choice. Algie laughed at us and mocked us. He could be a vicious man with his tongue. When I bit back he told me I was a fool and that he had saved me. It was like a red rag given how much we were struggling. Then he said something in Latin and Winny lost it. She picked up that stupid dart and hit him. There wasn't much blood really. He just crumpled."

"So she hadn't meant to kill him then?" Barbara asked.

"No, I think she did, not necessarily then but sometime over the weekend. That's why she took that thing. She told me she thought it would solve our problems. I was horrified but he was dead. We bundled him into my car..."

"Which is?" Tommy pressed.

"A Hyundai Santa Fe."

"An SUV. Go on."

"We were going to dump him over the cliff. Then Winny said no. He needed to be found and for it not to look like suicide. Winny thought breaking in to that creepy fun park would draw attention. We started the chairlift and dumped him. Winny turned on some of the other rides so it looked as if more people had been there. We knew security would be along soon. We thought when the police found out about the club someone would think it was related to the sex. You know, a kinky game gone wrong. I wanted to go but Winny insisted on staying to watch. We watched the van pull up. It was white with one headlight duller than the other. We left once the security guard turned on more lights. I was worried he would see us. We knew he had found Algie already. We could see him on his mobile. He paced around in circles. I felt sorry for him." Her flustered, staccato speech told Tommy that she felt her soul was unburdened by relating the truth in as much detail as possible.

"Did you think you would get away with it?" he asked.

"Winny did and she can be very persuasive."

"So you left the island the next morning?"

"No, we waited until Algie was all over the news. We rang Gordy and pretended to be shocked. Everyone agreed to cancel the weekend. We drove the dog to Richmond and came home. The insurance was about thirty-six thousand but when I rang the Saurez Brothers they laughed at me. They worked out what we had done and threatened us. They blackmailed us into finding the rest and quickly. We panicked most of that afternoon until that stupid Lizzy rang Winny. You must have cancelled dinner and she was at a loose end. Winny thought she could blackmail her so she agreed to dinner. I swear I didn't know how complicated it was going to get."

"Lizzy had no money," Tommy stated, "how did Windango intend to blackmail her?"

"I don't think she knew Lizzy was penniless at first. We had some emergency cocaine at the flat..."

"As you do," Barbara muttered. Tommy glared at her.

"Winny cut it with baking soda so that Lizzy would think she was taking more. The soda fizzes a bit in the nose like coke you know."

"No I didn't actually but I'll remember that for my next soiree," Barbara said disdainfully. Tommy kicked her under the table.

"Go on," he ordered impatiently.

"Winny planned to blackmail her by taking photos and threatening to have her arrested for drugs. Once she found out Lizzy had stolen the money from you and was bitter about the way you treated Helen she persuaded her to blackmail you by convincing you Peter had supplied the cocaine. Winny thought we could get a hundred grand from you easily. You would write it off as petty cash. If not she was going to try for some from your boss too."

"Who?" Barbara asked.

"Sir David," she said as if she were stupid, "Hillier."

"Why?" Tommy could see Barbara had not made the connection between Hillier's daughter and Windango.

"Because Windango is very good at what she does and we have an open relationship. I'm not sure daddy wants it known why his daughter hates men so much."

"I see," Barbara said slowly. Colour rose to her cheeks and she looked awkwardly at Tommy.

"Do you? Really?" Fittler replied menacingly. Tommy wondered if perhaps there was even more to the Hillier tale. "Anyway I told her it wouldn't work but Lizzy was keen."

Tommy had suspected Hillier's secret and knew it was a topic he would probably have paid a discreet sum to avoid being aired, maybe more if his other suspicion was true. He did not want to think of hillier that way but behind closed doors no one ever knows what happens. Lynley might have been tempted to save Peter but he would never have allowed himself to be blackmailed. Blackmailers come back. "That amount of money is most certainly not petty cash to me." He had not meant to verbalise his thoughts.

Barbara shot him a quizzical glance. "Why did you think that it would fail?" she asked coolly.

"Because the Lynleys stick together. I told Winny she had to have proof that you could not cover up. She was going to slip Peter an overdose, not enough to kill him but enough to hospitalise him. That's why she went around tonight."

Tommy was growing tired of the amateur Machiavellian plan. It was almost comical having two professional stand-over men blackmailing a woman who was trying to blackmail another woman whilst helping her to blackmail an earl and an assistant commissioner. "Who killed Lizzy?" he demanded angrily.

"The Saurez Brothers. It was their driver. Winny saw his face. He swerved to miss Winny and hit Lizzy. It was a warning. They want their money by tomorrow."

"Then why kill her?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know!" the woman wailed.

"Because she was no longer required," Barbara said quietly, "they think you will pay to get Peter back. They have cut out the middle men, or rather middle women."

Tommy had reached the same conclusion. "And they have no intention of returning him alive."

Barbara stood and called a constable. "Take her to the cells and don't let anyone in to her without my express permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sergeant."

As the constable took a crying Fittler to the cells they walked back to his office. Tommy sat on the edge of his desk and Barbara hovered in front of him. He could tell she was struggling to know how best to console him. He smiled grimly at her to acknowledge her attempt.

"If they have Peter we have to get to them before they kill him," she said.

"They probably already have," he said, a deep and hollow feeling forming somewhere inside him.

"No, they haven't," Barbara said confidently as she ran her hand up and down his arm to hearten him, "they know you'll want some proof of life. He's still alive or you would feel it here." She placed her hand gently over his heart.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She did not respond at first but when he laid his head on her shoulder she hugged him back and for a minute he surrendered to the reassuring comfort that washed over him. He did not thank her; he knew he did not have to say anything. "Get everyone together and see what we have on Saurez. I'll call Hillier."

The conversation with Hillier had been very old-school British. Neither had mentioned the case or the people directly but both had known exactly what had been discussed and agreed. Hillier's daughter's involvement had no bearing on the case and all efforts would focus on bringing back Peter alive.

Tommy entered the squad and listened to Barbara briefing everyone. She was factual and encouraged them to keep clear heads and forget it was the DI's brother. Lafferty had confirmed the weapon. They knew Winny had taken one to the scene but it had not been found during the search of Peter's flat. Winston reported on the background of the Saurez Brothers and a sergeant from the Organised Crime squad summarised everything they knew about the locations of their warehouses and members of their crew. They had men out now tracing the driver.

What everyone was waiting for was contact from them, a first move. If this was a ransom attempt then a demand would usually come through in the first two hours. It was now just over that time and Tommy had heard nothing. He checked his phone again but there were no texts, missed calls or messages. All he could do was wait.


	10. Chapter 10

The phone call to his mother had been stilted and difficult. Although she had not said as much he knew she blamed him. Tommy steeled himself with a few deep breaths and went into the ward. Peter was still unconscious; an induced coma the doctors had told him would stop the brain trying to deal with everything and allow it to heal. A drip in his arm was delivering fluids and drugs, a line under his nose was providing oxygen and worst of all tubes dotted with blood were draining the fluid that was pressing dangerously on his brain. The heart monitor beeped with a reassuring cadence.

Barbara was sitting protectively by the bed. When she heard him enter she looked up and smiled sympathetically. He limped over just in time to see her carefully place Peter's hand back on the bed beside him. Tommy was touched by her action. She and Peter did not even like each other very much and yet she was had been holding his hand to let him know someone was there. He put his good hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. He could not verbalise his thanks in case his voice betrayed his pain. She looked up and placed her hand briefly over his before she stood. "How's your mother?"

"Shocked, and angry with me of course."

"It's not your fault!"

"Tell Mother that," he snapped and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be and I will when she gets here if she's going to be like that," she replied angrily.

Tommy shook his head. "No, I appreciate it but she's right. I should have protected him. I should have known something would happen."

"No, stop it Sir. I won't have you blaming yourself for everything. Do you want some time alone with Peter?"

He shook his head. Her question was well-meaning but it filled him with dread. He had no idea what to say to his brother. "No, thanks anyway. I think I need to talk when he is awake don't you?"

"I've been talking to him," she said softly, 'they say hearing is the last sense to close down. I told him you saved him."

Tommy struggled hard to contain his emotions. "You exaggerated,' he said, "if you had not swung that block and tackle into Ralph Saurez we might both have been killed. All I did was stand in the way."

"You were prepared to die to save him," she replied pointedly, "I need the bathroom. I waited until they finished patching you up. I wish you'd let them admit you."

"I don't want to be deposited in a bed upstairs taking up space they need for someone who is sick. It's only a broken collarbone and a small flesh wound in the shoulder."

"And your leg?"

"It's just bruised. I've had worse." She shook her head at him and Tommy was moved by her concern.

"I'll be back in a minute," she assured him.

Tommy stood beside his brother. He looked around then awkwardly lifted his hand. It was unnatural but maybe Barbara had a point. It might be easier to say things without him ever knowing. "I'm sorry Peter," he said, "you never deserved any of this. I remember when Dad died and you were so frightened. I didn't know what to do. I had no words of comfort. I missed him too and I hated Mother and you clutched her so hard that it felt as if you were siding with her. It makes no sense I know, you were only seven and had no idea about betrayal. Although I suppose me leaving taught you that didn't it? I never meant to hurt you or abandon you. I just couldn't be around her. It was cowardly but it was far easier to walk away. I convinced myself I was right but I've had to live with that ever since. I thought when you started using heroine that you should have been stronger, stepped above it all somehow. I thought that was what I had done but when Helen died I understood; I understood the loss and the desire to escape your own thoughts, to be free of the crushing guilt. You were right at my engagement party when you blamed me. I should've looked after you and not expected you to come begging to me. Are you ever going to forgive me for this? For everything? "

Tommy thought he felt Peter squeeze his hand. He looked down but there was no movement, no indication it had been anything but a trick of his mind. He sighed; it was too much to expect absolution.

"He heard you."

Tommy turned and looked at Barbara. His face coloured and he could not look at her. "How long were you listening?"

She did not reply but put her hand on his arm. He looked at her and the boiling turmoil vanished. She understood his flaws and loved him anyway. "Barbara, I…"

The doctor breezed through the door to do her rounds and spoke over his words. "Mr Lynley, all patched up I see. Let's have a look at your brother."

"Thank you."

The doctor reviewed the charts and the readings on the machines. "A lot of fluid is draining away but less blood now. That's generally a positive sign."

"Did the lab results come back?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, no sign of drugs of any kind in his system. I know that'll be a relief if he previously had a dependency problem." Tommy's worst fear had been that Peter's captors had drugged him to control him or to convince Tommy that Peter was using again. He had worried what the effect of having them in his system might be. It was one less thing to fret about.

"What do you think his chances of a full recovery are?"

"His brain function was good, he's breathing unaided and the fluid is draining freely so I would say they are very high. He may have some memory loss with a clout to that part of the brain. He might also suffer from some loss of linguistic skills. Both normally resolve within six months."

Tommy was relieved. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor left and Tommy smiled at Barbara. "I hope she's right."

"I'm sure she is Sir," she replied stifling a yawn.

"You must be exhausted. Let me call you a cab to go home so you can get some rest. Mother'll catch the first flight from Newquay, it'll be quicker than driving. I'll pick her up from City Airport after eight."

"I'm no more tired than you. That's less than five hours and I'm coming with you. I'll be discreet but you're not driving and you're not traipsing around by yourself with a bad leg and your arm in a sling."

"I'm not that bad," he protested despite the aches that wracked his body.

"If you want to stay here we can take it in turns to get some sleep in that," she said pointing to the large, high-backed chair in the corner. It looked uncomfortable in its shiny skin of pallid cream vinyl and rigid arms that would hinder any attempt to relax. "Who's first?"

"You. I'll go for a walk. I need some fresh air to think." Barbara was looking at him so seriously that he wondered if she were weighing his soul. He feared she would find it wanting. "I'll be okay, I promise. Just fifteen minutes. It'll do my leg good."

Barbara nodded and Tommy pulled his coat onto his good arm. Barbara helped put the other lapel over his sling and buttoned it carefully for him. It was a small gesture of care but it reminded Tommy how much he loved Barbara. "Thank you." He gave her a broad smile and noticed her eyes light up.

He started to walk down the long corridor. The antiseptic smell stung his nostrils and reminded him of the blood caked onto his shirtsleeves. More than anything he wanted a shower. They would achieve nothing by staying here. The hospital would call if there was any change in Peter's condition. Tommy turned and walked back to the ward. Barbara had curled herself into the contours of the chair. He sat on the arm and pushed some hair up on her forehead. He leant forward and kissed her cheek. "Let's go home. We can't do anything here."

Barbara stirred and as she started to wake he moved back from her. "Let's go home. We can't do anything here," he repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I would like you to come with me in the morning. I'm not sure what will be worse, Mother's interrogation or the debrief with Hillier." Barbara smirked slightly. "You're right, definitely Mother."

The cab ride was short and silent. Tommy offered to pour them a nightcap but Barbara shook her head. He could see she was dead on her feet. He made sure Barbara was aware of everything in the spare room and assured her that she should treat it as her own. He then bid her goodnight. He did not attempt to kiss her cheek which would have been quite appropriate. He settled for a tight smile. "Goodnight Barbara."

"You'll need help to undress," she said matter-of-factly.

He looked down and realised she was right. He could feel his face colouring. "Thank you."

In his room Barbara undid his coat and hung it over his silent valet. She unlaced his shoes and slipped them off along with his socks. The hospital had cut a large hole in the front of his shirt over his damaged right shoulder. "I think the shirt's a write-off Sir."

"It's a shirt Barbara," he laughed, "not a car."

"Probably cost as much as one." She rolled the ruined shirt up and threw it onto the bathroom floor.

Tommy noticed that Barbara was blushing and averting her eyes from his chest. He could manage his own belt and trousers but was tempted to let her help. "Thanks, I can manage from here."

"Okay then, night Sir." She moved slowly to the door and Tommy wondered if she was waiting for him to call her back.

He did not want her to go but if he touched her now he may never let go. "Goodnight Barbara."

Despite the cleansing warmth of the shower he did not linger. Every muscle seemed tense and aching as he manoeuvred his body slowly underneath his duvet. He tried to think of nothing except the colour blue and soon he was asleep.

Tommy woke when he heard a loud scream. He sat up just as Barbara rushed through his door. "Are you alright Sir?"

"Yes, you? I heard a scream." Tommy looked around the room for the cause.

Barbara came and sat on the edge of his bed. "It was you Sir, you screamed."

Tommy remembered his nightmare. Ralph Saurez had thrown the dart at Peter and he had stepped in front of it. He glanced down at his shoulder where it had lodged. "I'm sorry Barbara."

"It's okay Sir. Try to go back to sleep."

Tommy fell back onto his pillow. His heart thumped against his ribs. "Don't go yet…please."

Barbara climbed up on the bed beside him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know to be honest."

"It might help, later when you are ready. I think it would have helped me when I was shot. Instead it all came out that day."

"I should have been there for you at the time," he said regretfully.

"You were there when it counted." She smiled softly at him and his heart melted. Even though it had been a hideous experience for her facing Garrett he had been grateful he had been there to hold her and comfort her.

"It was brave, the way you saved Peter but it scared me. I thought I'd lost you."

"Yes pot! I seem to remember you stepping in front of a shotgun!"

"That was different."

"How?" he asked. Barbara shrugged and avoided answering him. "Thank you again for what you did tonight at the hospital and also in that old factory."

"You're welcome. I couldn't have that brute ruin the other side of your face with that dart. How did you know he'd throw it?"

"He had nothing to lose. His brother had just been killed and he wanted to kill mine. Anyway you saved me by swinging that chain with the block and tackle into his head."

"How much are you going to tell your mother?"

"As little as possible I think. I'll explain some of the detail about the blackmail attempt. I told her some of that when you despatched the Cornwall boys to look after her. Do you think they would have contacted me? I'm glad Organised Crime found their driver."

"I was beginning to wonder. The driver was scared though; I'm surprised he gave them away so easily."

"They promised him witness protection overseas and no gaol time. I think it was an easy choice."

Barbara sighed. "Tomorrow will be a big day, with your mother and then dealing with Saurez and Hillier. Maybe we should try to get some sleep."

Tommy sensed that Barbara wanted to say more. He gave her time but she did not speak or make any attempt to leave. "You know that you ruptured both of Saurez's testes. He was in the bed beside me in the A&E. He was in agony. I kept thinking that I would never annoy you again after seeing the consequences."

"Being from Acton has advantages at times."

Tommy laughed. It was the first time in the last few days he had genuinely felt happy. They exchanged a long look before Barbara also started to laugh. "What's funny?" Tommy asked.

"Why do the educated and wealthy insist on using baby speech for names? All the main players here were Gordy, Algie, Billy, Lizzy, and Winny?"

"What about Tommy?"

"Yeah that too," she said grinning.

"Convention I think Barbie, no other reason that I can think of," he replied cheekily. He saw her face and broke into a broad loving grin. "Okay, okay I promise I will never call you that again!"

"You'll keep...Sirry!"

Tommy pulled her to him with his good arm and kissed her. This time her fingers slid into his hair and she pulled him closer. It was a long and loving kiss. Tommy could feel her worry and her fear from earlier. With strong but gentle lips he consoled her and reassured her he would always protect her. "I should go back to my room," she whispered.

"No, you should stay here where you belong." Tommy kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Firstly thank you for all your reviews. This story seems to have more than my regular few readers reading and commenting which is great.

My original plan to reveal the details of the rescue of Peter via recollections in Ch 10 and 11 was not completely successful. It seems that I was being too clever as it read to most of you as if I had skipped a chapter. That feedback is good as it helps me to improve as a storyteller. Hopefully the questions you have are answered below.

P.S. There is still one more chapter after this one.

* * *

><p>The shrill, nagging shriek of his alarm dragged Tommy into the morning. He had set it for seven o'clock and they had to dress and be at the airport to collect his mother in just over an hour. He nudged Barbara with the point of his elbow. "Time to get up." Then he chuckled and added a cheeky, "Barbie."<p>

Barbara grumbled and buried her head under her pillow much to his amusement. He was going to enjoy waking up next to her every day. He left her to sleep a little longer while he checked his phone. There had been no messages or calls which meant Peter was stable.

He stood up slowly. Every part of him ached and last night's painkillers had worn off alerting him to new discomfort. His expectations of waking up and feeling fine had been overly optimistic. He rubbed his chin, even his teeth were sore. He decided to shower hoping the warmth of the water would ease his stiffness and lessen his pain. He decided against shaving. His face was too sore and the red welts of the scratches stood up ominously. He prodded gently at them hoping they would not scar. He allowed the steaming water to flow over him. The heat eased his neck and back but made his shoulder throb. The wound was covered with a water proof dressing but he could see the dark circle of blood had expanded. He needed to remember to have it changed when he visited Peter.

His thoughts drifted away from his ailments and back to last night. They had talked, and kissed and held each other in a way he had never experienced before. He had never been so completely at one with anyone. He had never imagined it was possible to make love to each other without anything sexual happening but making love was his best description for it. He had been misusing the term before, even with Deborah and Helen.

After years of avoiding overstepping the line he and Barbara had jumped headfirst off the highest cliff and landed softly on a cloud. A myriad of confused feelings had untangled and he felt giddy. He was deliriously happy. He laughed at his thought about running through fields of wildflowers and singing lovesongs to her. He knew he was as lovestruck as a teenager experiencing love for the first time and he did not care. He liked that with Barbara he did not feel constrained to behave appropriately. And he could only dream how divine it would be when he was more agile and they had time to explore their love physically. The thought stirred him and he found a new source of pain.

He dried himself carefully and with effort pulled on his underwear and trousers. Barbara had blushed at the sight of his chest last night so he did not want to offend or distress her by wandering around naked. There was so much to look forward to! He stepped back into his bedroom. "The shower's free."

The room was empty. He padded across the hall and knocked on her door. "Coming, give me two minutes," she called back.

"Okay. I need help with my shirt."

Barbara helped him without any of the embarrassment of last night. She was deep in thought and seemed to be in Sergeant Havers-mode as she buttoned a crisply ironed white shirt over the top of his sling. Tommy tried not to be disappointed. "Did I tell you that love you?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up and she grinned at him. "About a dozen times."

"Did you believe me?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"Will this convince you?" He kissed her softly.

She pulled away. "Your mother," she said pointedly. "My German neighbour used to say 'never poke an angry bear'. She's under enough strain with Peter and you both injured without us leaving her stranded at the airport."

Tommy grinned at her. "You'll protect me won't you? I'm wounded."

"Oh please! Come on, we have to get a cab to the station and then pick up my car."

"I think you should drive mine. There's more room."

"You're going to let me drive your car? You're much sicker than I thought. We'll take a cab straight to the airport."

They were ten minutes later than they had planned so Barbara paid while he went ahead. Tommy limped through the glass doors just in time to see his mother emerging from behind the partition. Barbara joined him just before his mother reached them and handed back his wallet. "Good flight Mother?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes thank you. Hello Barbara."

"Good morning Lady Asherton," Barbara said shyly. Tommy watched Barbara help Dorothy with her bags. He knew she was doing it to cover up the extent of his injuries but he was a little irritated that it made her look subservient. He had reluctantly agreed not to tell his mother about their relationship yet. Barbara had argued that it might be too many shocks at once but Tommy worried that Barbara was still overwhelmed by the idea. He dreaded that she would turn around and say it had been a mistake.

"How's Peter?" his mother asked.

"No change. We can go straight to the hospital," Tommy replied.

Conversation in the taxi was strained. Tommy did not feel like talking to his mother who was obviously far more concerned about Peter than about him. He noticed Barbara answering her questions. All he could muster was a few grunts.

At the hospital Barbara managed his mother artfully. The doctors had begun to slowly withdraw the drugs that were allowing Peter to rest and when they arrived he was semi-conscious but not lucid. Seeing her son like that affected Dorothy badly. Tommy had felt awkward but Barbara had seamlessly comforted her. She fetched a chair and a cup of tea and sat with her while they waited. Tommy had seen this side of her before with her mother but even he was touched by her compassion.

"I need to have my dressing changed," he said, "I'll be back soon."

"Hang on I'll come with you." Barbara excused herself and walked into the corridor with him. Outside the room she took his hand. "Are you okay?"

"She didn't even ask me how I was! She would rather I was lying there and she knows I know. She can't even look at me." Although he was trying to disguise it he could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I noticed but I saw her looking at you. She's concerned but she doesn't know what to say to you."

Tommy sighed. "It doesn't matter. Thanks for all you're doing. I would have just left her. We have to be at the station in ninety minutes to interview Saurez. Do you mind sitting with Mother while I have this done?"

"Sure."

When Tommy returned twenty minutes later he paused at the door. Barbara and his mother were having a very serious conversation. He tried to listen but Barbara noticed him. "Was the doctor happy?"

"Yes, I am fine. We have to go or we'll be late for Hillier."

"Tommy," his mother said as she stood and hugged him, "thank you for saving Peter. I'm so sorry; I had no idea what had happened. A plumbata embedded in your shoulder, your collarbone shattered and you still arrested the man. To think I could have lost both of you."

He put his arm around his mother and looked across at Barbara. Her face was unreadable. "We'll both recover Mother, don't upset yourself." Tommy looked at Barbara for help. Despite knowing that he should make some sort of peace with his mother he was not in the mood.

"Come on Sir, we need to get going," Barbara said to rescue him, "we'll be back later Dorothy. Call us if anything changes."

"Dorothy?" he questioned as soon as they were in the corridor, "did you just call my mother Dorothy?"

"She insisted." Barbara was avoiding looking at him.

"Should I ask why?"

"Because I might've said one or two things that needed she needed to hear."

"Hmm, that technique has never worked with her for me. You must tell me your secret." He could tell from her body language that she was not going to divulge anything else. He smiled and took her hand. He could sense her surprise but when she looked up she grinned at him in a way that sent a shiver through him.

Back at the station his wounds were the talk of the office. Most of the men were interested in his shoulder but the women fussed over his face. "You had better watch out," he whispered as they entered his office, "if it does scar they might flock to me in sympathy."

"If you're that shallow they're welcome to you."

Tommy snipped the latch on his door. No one could see in and his window opened only onto the courtyard three floors below. He reached out his hand. She took it and moved in close to him. "We can't make a habit of this or we'll get caught," she warned.

"I needed help to adjust my sling and you had to do up my shirt. Any excuse." Tommy kissed her. "I've ached for this all morning."

Ten minutes later they were standing in Hillier's office. "Sit down before you fall down Lynley. The doctor tells me you will be off for a month."

"Yes Sir, it seems I will."

"I'd like some time off too Sir," Barbara stated.

"To nurse Lynley?" Hillier's eyebrows rose and fell separately.

"No Sir! Because I lost my flat a few days ago and need to find a new one and move." Tommy was crestfallen but tried not to let it show. He had assumed after last night that she would stay with him now.

Hillier looked chastened. "Yes of course. I'm sorry Sergeant, I forgot about your problem. Where are you staying now?"

"At DI Lynley's Sir but it will be very crowded with my boxes in his study and his mother staying."

Tommy looked at her and understood. "I think Havers needs a month too Sir, that will give her time to find somewhere and move and will also simplify the rosters."

"Yes, yes, makes sense. Now have you interviewed Saurez yet?"

"No Sir, his injuries have made it necessary to keep him in hospital. We thought he had been brought back here this morning. We'll interview him when we go back to visit Peter."

Hillier looked up from the photographs in front of him and half-smiled at Barbara. "Yes, nasty injury. Remind me never to cross you Sergeant Havers."

"It's not like I aimed there Sir." Tommy could see she was suppressing her mirth at their discomfort.

"Quite…quite. Start at the beginning and tell me what happened last night."

Tommy quickly recapped the interview with Fittler and their conclusion that the Saurez Brothers had Peter in order to extort the family. With Barbara present he only alluded to the potential to later extort Hiller. "We were expecting them to contact me but after three hours there had still been no ransom or demands. Then the silver car Organised Crime had linked to them tripped a light in Knightsbridge. We despatched a car and brought the driver here."

"He wasn't cracking at first," Barbara continued, "but the OC boys wanted information to finally put the Saurez boys away. They did a deal and he gave up where they were hiding Mr Lynley as a sign of good faith."

Hiller looked at his notes. "The abandoned shoe factory at the back of West Ham."

"Yes Sir," Tommy said taking up the story, "OC organised the raid. We waited outside with the reserve group but when we heard a scream and then there were gunshots, everyone else poured into the factory."

"CI King's report says that Peter was located tied to a steel stanchion in the old cutting area. Who was the other man that was with him?"

"A lawyer from Barnes who also owed them money I believe Sir. They had set up the old leather cutting machines and they had a video camera. We believe that they were filming the removal of the man's finger when the raid commenced."

Hillier screwed up his nose. "Gruesome. I assume Peter would have been next."

Tommy blanched. He had no idea what they had planned but he was relieved they had arrived in time.

"My theory Sir is that they would have sent the footage of the removal along with footage of DI Lynley's brother to the Inspector as their first demand. They could then escalate without harming him. I'm sure they bargained that the Lynleys would never allow him to be harmed."

Hillier nodded and pursed his lips in consideration. "What would you have done Lynley?"

"I would't have given them money and worked hard to find their location."

"Well I'm relieved it never came to that. Is the other man er, intact?" He flipped through the pages trying to see.

"He lost one finger Sir," Barbara replied.

"It says here John Saurez opened fire on the police and then we returned fire and killed him."

"I believe so," Tommy replied, "we only entered after the first shots. I saw Peter tied up. He was standing but he was slumped. They had already knocked him unconscious, probably when they kidnapped him. Ralph Saurez saw his brother go down and he picked up the plumbata from the cutting table." Tommy remembered looking directly into his eyes. He had lost his brother and was determined to rob Lynley of Peter.

"Did he throw it straight away?"

Barbara cut in, "no Sir. He stared at the Inspector with absolute hatred. I could see he was going to throw it at Mr Lynley and the Inspector saw it too. He stepped in front of him. The block and tackle was hanging next to me and I called him and swung it at him. He looked up and it threw off his aim although the dart still went into the Inspector's shoulder."

"But we know your aim was true," Hillier quipped.

"I couldn't have him kill him but unfortunately Saurez then swung the block into the Inspector's leg." Barbara looked across at Tommy lovingly and he knew he was returning the look. He glanced at Hiller relieved to see he was looking at his notes.

"How is your brother?"

"He was coming out of the coma when we left. They are hopeful of a full recovery. Mother is with him."

"Right well there's no need to interview Saurez. We'll let OC do it, so unless they need help you may as well take you leave starting now."

Tommy and Barbara stood to leave. "Thank you Sir."

"It has been a harrowing week for both of you. I wish you a speedy recovery Inspector and I hope your housing issues resolve quickly Sergeant. If I could have quick word in private before you leave Lynley."

"Yes Sir."

Hillier waited until Barbara left. "Thank you for your diplomacy about my daughter."

"You're welcome Sir. It had no bearing on this case."

"Lynley, this thing between you and Havers…I don't know what it is exactly and no one has seen anything so there is no reason for me to suspect that there has been any change in your relationship. Keep it that way and I'll have no reason to intervene."

Tommy could feel his face darken. "Sir, I…"

Hillier put up his hand to silence him. "It makes sense that given her limited friends and family and your single status that you could easily be housemates in the longer term. It can't be easy finding suitable accommodation in London on a Sergeant's salary. Just so long as there are two bedrooms in your house I see no reason for anyone to suspect anything amiss. Frankly I don't care if you are only using one of them so long as you continue to be professional."

Tommy nodded but refused to confirm Hillier's suspicions. "What made you think…"

"Good gracious man it's written on your faces. You've both simultaneously lost the pain in your eyes and when you looked at each other before I thought the air would catch fire."

"I can assure you Sir…"

"Don't say anything Lynley, just remember what I said. I'll see you both in a month. We're both gentlemen, we know how to be discreet."


	12. Chapter 12

_We're both gentlemen, we know how to be discreet. _Hillier's words echoed around his mind. Tommy understood very well that Hillier was ensuring his silence by using his relationship with Barbara as a threat. It may well have been the way the game was played but Tommy considered that he was a man of his word. There had been no need to threaten him.

"What did he say?" Barbara asked when she came into his office. She had slipped out when Hillier was talking to Lynley and bought some sandwiches to eat while they wrote up their reports.

Tommy could see the concern on her face. His first instinct was to fob it off as nothing to shield her but that was not the type of protection Barbara needed. They had to continue to be honest with each other. As soon as he had become romantically involved with Helen he had gradually stopped talking to her about his feelings and his fears. He could not afford to make that mistake with Barbara. "He guessed about us. He used the old boy discretion argument, you know the one - 'I'll keep your secret if you keep mine and if you don't, neither will I.' I wanted to hit him."

"Why? Because he knows or because you think he didn't trust you enough without threatening you?"

"I was offended that he thought he needed to do that."

"Maybe you're being too critical Sir. Maybe it's the other way around and he knows you don't trust him so he thinks he can prove himself by keeping our secret. Anyway that's good news. It means that as long as we don't get caught kissing in your office we can keep working together and not have to worry about being sprung."

Tommy looked up and smiled at the way she had emphasised his earlier indiscretion. Barbara was unwrapping her sandwich and about to take a large bite. "You know since that very first case you've kept me grounded. Promise me that you'll always do that."

"Mmm, now eat your sandwich so we can finish the reports and get out of here."

Despite their weariness and keenness to leave half an hour later they were still sitting in his office; their professionalism ensuring that they tidied all the loose ends. Tommy was typing with one finger on his left hand, saved from embarrassment only by his spell checker. When he received the call to say Peter was awake Barbara had insisted that he go alone to the hospital while she finished tidying up the case with Organised Crime. Tommy was reluctant. He knew it made sense but he could not face it alone. "No, if we both do it we will finish quicker. I prefer that we go together."

"They're your family Sir."

"You mean they're my problem not yours," he said bitterly.

"No, I mean that they are your family and you should go to them because they need you. They don't need me so I can finish here and follow."

"I need you Barbara." He was tired and in pain and he was unsure what Peter would say. "I can cope with you there but I can't face them alone, not today."

She smiled at him softly. "Okay. You dictate and I'll type."

An hour later his mother greeted them excitedly when he opened the door to Peter's hospital room. "Tommy! Barbara! Peter's been awake but he's sleeping again now. He's having a little bit of trouble with his memory but otherwise he seems fine."

"That's excellent news Mother." He sat with her chatting quietly for the next half hour while Barbara made some phone calls to Sir Paul and her insurance firm. Neither of the Lynleys broached any personal subjects, mainly discussing the upcoming horse sales. Tommy preferred that to any dramatic discussions about the family.

Barbara returned looking worried but before he could speak to her Peter stirred. He coughed then opened one eye cautiously followed by the other. "Ah big brother, attempts to eradicate me were unsuccessful it seems, although someone gave it a damned good try."

Tommy shook his brother's hand, relieved that he appeared to be fine. "Oh Peter, I'm so sorry you became entangled in this mess."

His brother's expression became quite serious. "Thank you. Barbara told me that if you hadn't stepped in front of me I probably would have been killed by that dart."

Tommy was confused and looked at Barbara who shrugged. "Barbara and I have only been here a little while Peter. It must have been Mother."

"No, I heard her yesterday and you're not a coward. You were right, I could have made more effort to understand when I was older and talk to you about things. I was stubborn and childish too Tommy. I think it is a family trait. Let's hope any sons you have carry more of Barbara's character."

Tommy looked at Barbara whose face had gone scarlet then looked guiltily at his mother. "We were…we are…"

"Oh for goodness sake you two! Stop trying to avoid telling us that you are together," his mother said. "You never could hide anything, even when you were a boy. I could see it on your faces as soon as I walked out the door at the airport."

Barbara stared at her. "Really?"

"Did you think I would disapprove?" she asked her eldest son.

"No, we just didn't want to shock you."

Dorothy and Peter both started to laugh. "You two have been orbiting around each other for years, it's hardly going to shock anyone." his mother said then added seriously, "I'm happy for you both but Tommy is not always the easiest of men Barbara; I only hope you can put up with him."

Tommy saw Barbara bristle and worried that she might be overwhelmed by the family pressure. He understood now why she had been so adamant that they wait to tell them. He took her hand and held it firmly so that she knew unequivocally that he was on her side. He was debating how to respond when Barbara spoke.

"I love your son just as he is Dorothy. Over the years I've seen him at his worst and at his best. We are all human and neither of us are always the easiest people to be around. Some days we will argue, some days we will make mistakes but every day I will be there to support him and defend him. I believe he feels the same way so together I think we can tackle just about anything. In the end nothing else matters does it?" Her voice was even but Tommy could feel her hand trembling. He squeezed it reassuringly.

Whether Barbara realised it or not the way she had spoken changed the balance of power in the family. It freed Tommy of all the expectations and strictures. Unlike Helen who loved the status but hated the obligations Tommy knew Barbara would be his true partner just as she was at work. "I do feel the same and I agree; nothing else matters except what we mean to each other."

Tommy looked at his mother and thought she might cry but instead she came over and embraced Barbara . Barbara smiled which moved Tommy to embrace his mother. "You don't know how long I've waited Tommy for you to find someone you love enough to fight for and who is strong enough to love you."

"Oi! I thought I was supposed to be the centre of attention here,' Peter joked.

"Oh Peter, you're so yesterday's news!" his mother said. "I need to ring Judith and tell her about everything."

Tommy and Barbara stayed talking to Peter until his mother reappeared grinning like the proverbial cat. "Judith is delighted to hear everyone is well. She expects you to ring her Tommy and tell her all the details."

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm exhausted and we haven't really eaten today. I suggest we let Peter rest. We can drop you at the hotel," he said looking at his mother.

An hour later he and Barbara were sitting on his couch devouring a curry from his local Indian restaurant. With only his left hand to use Barbara had cut his meat into small pieces and he was using a spoon to scoop up the rice and chicken. "I'm going to take more looking after than I thought," he said as he dropped another piece.

Barbara took his spoon and fed him some curry. "I don't mind. It gives us time to get used to each other."

Tommy grinned. "After nearly a decade you don't think we might already be used to each other?"

Barbara blushed and bit her lip. "Physically, sort of get used to touching each other before...well you know."

"Oh Barbara, 'you know' can't come soon enough for me." He leant across the curry box and kissed her gently. "I want to make love to you more than anything else. It's so frustrating finally being alone in our house, no case, and Peter recovering when I can't do justice to what I feel, but we have our whole future to look forward to Barbara. I can't remember ever feeling more content."

Barbara looked down. "If I think about it too much it scares me," she admitted.

Tommy moved the curry box and slid over next to her. He put his good arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "Why?" he asked with concern, "which bit? Making love to me or the future?"

"Both a little."

He kissed her tenderly, relieved that she readily responded. "Do you know what scares me?' he whispered, "that you will decide Mother was right and that I am unbearable to live with and that you don't love me enough. Other than that I believe what you told Mother, together we can tackle anything as long as you tell me what's wrong."

"Housing," she said suddenly standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Oh sorry, I completely forgot. What did Sir Paul say?"

"My insurance company will only pay out the full amount if I agree to buy one of Warillan's apartments. Warillan is now offering us a larger discount but I'm still short and I don't know if I want to live in a hi-rise block anyway. And what do I do in the interim? I can't save up if I'm paying rent. I've been trying to think about it all afternoon and just keep going around in circles."

Tommy was confused and alarmed by her statement but tried hard not to feel wounded. He was very careful not to say that money did not matter or that he would cover any costs. "Barbara, I understand you want to get the best financial deal but I thought you would live here with me, permanently. We were talking about a future together. I want to wake up beside you every day for the rest of my life. That's kind of hard if you're living somewhere else. I thought you wanted that too."

"Look around, this is not my life, it's yours. I would feel as if I'd been swallowed up. I'm not even sure I could sleep with you here."

"You slept with me here last night!"

"You know what I mean. There are too many ghosts. I thought you could stay at my place for 'you know'."

Tommy looked around and understood. He had bought this house with Helen in a suburb that suited Helen's view of their status. It certainly was not something Barbara would be comfortable living in nor was it something he needed. He struggled to stand. His leg had stiffened up and Barbara rushed back to help him. He pulled her into an awkward one-armed embrace then stepped back so that he could look at her. "That's easily solved but you have to be honest with me. Do you need your own space or can you live with me?"

"I want to live with you but…"

"No buts. I couldn't live here after Helen died but I had to move back in to face it once I had re-joined the world. It holds no sentiment for me Barbara. I can sell this or rent it out and we can find somewhere else to live where we are both comfortable. Actually I prefer to start afresh. Half of this furniture I hate so we can create our own home together. Would that work?"

"Are you sure?"

Tommy could see from the way her eyes shone that she wanted it. He pulled her close and ran his hand up and down her back. "Yes." He hoped his kiss expressed how much he loved her but as the passion of the kiss escalated Tommy had to pull away. "Sorry this position is killing my shoulder. It's only early but we're both tired. Let's go to bed."

"Such a smooth talker."

Hours later they were still awake lying on their sides grinning at each other. "I am not sure your doctor would approve," Barbara told him.

"As long as you approve," he said as he caressed her shoulder. "Where there's a will there's a way but just wait until I recover. I will never tire of making love to you."

"I've always thought it should be with you, not to you."

"I'll never tire of making love_ with _you Barbara," he confirmed. "So when you were saying yes earlier, was it to my question?"

Barbara lowered her eyes and looked up at him coyly. "Which question?"

"You know very well which question."

"I thought you were only asking because of the urgency of the moment."

"That was the third time I'd asked if you remember."

"We've decided on an apartment by the river, what style we want, what size, the fact that you're going to buy it rather than rent, that we'll buy Warillan's apartment even if you help pay, although how I agreed to that I don't know. We also agreed not to go to Cornwell while you recover. Don't you think that's enough for one night?"

"No. We agreed on something else too," he coaxed as he snuggled closer and started to kiss the soft skin just underneath her ear.

"Yes, that there'll be no more of that tonight seeing you only had two condoms in your drawer."

"Just goes to prove I don't make a habit of this sort of thing."

"Or you do, that's why you only had a third of a box."

"You believe what you need to Sergeant." Tommy was not going to tell her they were left over from when Helen had returned. He was secretly delighted that she had forgotten her previous concerns about ghosts. "Besides if you say yes that won't matter."

"It will to me, I'm not waddling up the aisle like some Acton teenager!"

"Right so you want a church wedding. Do I take that as a yes?"

"Persistent aren't you Tommy? Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Are you happy?"

"Actually I've never been happier!" he said then started to nuzzle under her ear.


End file.
